Love or Trust?
by RainbowLove06
Summary: He left and she kept looking back on memories they shared. She swore to herself that she will bring him home along with the others too. 3 years from now she asked herself, "Do I still love him or did I stop?"
1. Chapter 1

_Ino's Pov:_

Ino woke up. She heard her mom screaming her name to wake her up. Ino was excited because she will find out the team she's going to be in. She got up and took a shower. When she was done she wore her normal outfit. She put her hair up and she walked out. She saw Sakura and she yelled her name out.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked back and she rolled her eyes. Sakura just ignored her.

_Is she mad at me?_

Ino ran up to her. "Hey, are you mad?" Ino asked.

"Let's talk at the forest."

"Umm… okay?" They walked to the forest. Sakura was the first one to say something.

"I heard you like Sasuke." Sakura said. Ino rolled her eyes.

_So this is what's about. _

Ino sigh, "For the million times. I don't like Sasuke! I don't pay attention to him! I hate it how all the girls likes him and treats him like some kind of God."

"Stop, trying to hide it. For her on now, were rivals." Sakura took out the ribbon that Ino gave her when they were little kids. She handed to her. "Here." Ino took it.

"So you're ending our friendship, over Sasuke, even though I don't like him?" Ino asked. Sakura nod as in a yes. She walked away.

_But I don't like him!_

Ino walked to the academy. She was walking in the halls until she bumped into Sasuke. They both fell.

"Oww, watch were going?" Ino said while looking at Sasuke.

"Hn." He stands up and he held out his hand. Ino smiled and reach for his hand.

"Uhh… thanks I guess." They both walked in and all the girls were so jealous.

_Am I late?_

She took a seat next to Shikamaru. She whispered to Shikamaru.

"Hey, am I late?"

"Yeah, we were all waiting for you." They all waited until Sensei Iruka speaks.

"Okay class, since Ino got here let's start!" Everyone was quiet. "Team 7, will be Sakura, Naruto-…" Naruto cheered and Sakura groaned until he said Sasuke. She cheered up. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Team 8 will be Kiba, Hinata, and Shino." Hinata wanted to be with Naruto.

"Team 10 will be Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji." Ino was happy because she gets to be with her best friends.

"Yeah! Team 10!" Ino cheered and realize that she said that out loud. She sat back down. Sensei Iruka was done, so they told them to meet there sensei outside. Ino walked with her team. They went to a classroom and they saw their sensei. They sat in the desks. Their sensei name was Asuma. He introduces himself and Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji introduce themselves too.

"Okay since we all introduce ourselves, meet me in the training grounds at 6 in the morning." They all nod and they went home.

**(It was morning).**

Ino woke up to the sound of her mom screaming her name. She got up and she did her morning routine. She when she was finished, she went downstairs. She looked at the time and it was 5:51. She was going to be late. She ran to the training fields. When she got there she saw her team and Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Umm… how come you guys are here too?" Ino asked referring to Naruto's team.

"That's what were wondering, when we saw you guys." Naruto said. Ino just shrugged. She sat next to Naruto. They were sitting in a tree.

"Ugh. I'm so tired, I didn't even eat breakfast." Ino said while yawning.

"Me too." Naruto looked at Sasuke and he was just standing there. "Ugh. Sasuke is such a show off." Ino looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Ino and she jumped.

"And kind a scary?" Ino said. "I don't get how all the girls like him. Even Sakura likes him. That's why Sakura end our friendship."

"She ends your friendship over Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"That's what I'm saying." Ino said.

"That's mean." Naruto looked at Sakura. "Why won't Sakura like me?"

"You like Sakura?"

"Uhh… no?"

"Tell me? Don't lie?"

"Fine yes I do."

"What do you see in her?"

"I just think she's cute." Ino groaned.

"You like Sakura by her looks. Naruto, you can't just like someone by their looks. Like them because of their personalities."

"Is that why you don't like Sasuke?"

"I guess. I think he's cute, but I hate his personalities."

"Oh. Maybe I don't like Sakura after all." Ino smiled. Ino and Naruto talked and laughed. Everyone started at them and Ino notice the staring.

"Why are you guys listening to our conversation?" Ino asked. Everyone's face got red and they turned away. In about an hour both of their sensei's were finally here.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Everyone said except for Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Sorry, about that. Me and Asuma saw an old lady carrying food and we decided to help her." Kakashi said.

"Whatever. Asuma Sensei, how come Naruto's team is here?" Ino asked while getting up.

"They're training with us." Asuma said.

"What we're going to do is that there are only four bells. One of you has to try to get these bells." Kakashi held out a four bells. "If you get one then you pass. Understand?"

"But there are only four bells and there are six people. How are we all going to pass?" Choji asked.

"Good question, Choji. Only four people are to pass and two people aren't going to pass." Asuma said.

'_I have to get a bell. I want to pass.' Ino thought. _

"You guys could start now!" Kakashi said. That made everyone scattered around. Ino looked around and she found Shikamaru and Naruto. She crawled up to them. That's when everyone went up to them.

"How are we going to get the bell?" Sakura asked.

"I got a plan." Ino said. "We all work as a team and we'll all try to get the bell. We can't attack them by ourselves because there stronger than us. So what do you guys say?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That's the most stupidest plan ever." Sakura said.

"Actually, it's a good plan, I'm in." Sasuke said.

"Great, anyone else?" Ino asked. Everyone joined her plan except for Sakura.

"Come on Sakura." Choji said.

"Whatever, I'm in."

"Okay this is the plan…" Ino told them her plan and they agreed.


	2. Chapter 2 A Dangerous Mission!

Love or Trust?

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is chapter 2, enjoy and please review;D!**

When Ino told them the plan; they all get ready. Sasuke and Choji jumped out. They were attacking Kakashi and Asuma. Sasuke uses his fire ball jutsu and Choji just throws his kunai and kicking them and punching them. They all blocked. While they were fighting Ino and Shikamaru stepped into the fight. Asuma and Kakashi were distracted that they didn't even notice Ino and Shikamaru. Ino focused on her mind transfer jutsu on Asuma, so she aimed it on him and it hit him.

"Asuma!" Kakashi yelled. He was going to walk towards, but he can't move.

"Hahaha, Kakashi Sensei is stuck." Shikamaru said and he smirked. He looked at Asuma. "Are you in his body, Ino?"

"Hell yeah! We did it!" Ino said. Just then, Kakashi disappeared.

"It was a clone?" Sasuke said.

"Your right, Sasuke." Kakashi was behind him. Naruto and Sakura ran up to them. "You all pass!" Everyone screamed and cheered. Ino got back to her body.

"You guys could go home. We have a mission together so meet us in the front gate at 10:00am." Asuma said. Kakashi and Asuma left.

"I'm so tired." Ino said. "I'm going to get some ramen, anyone want to come with?"

"I'll go." Sasuke said. Everyone's eyes were all on him. Ino smiled.

"Okay. Anyone else want to come with?" Ino said.

"I'll go." Shikamaru said. Everyone then wanted to go. So they all went to ramen shop. When they got there everyone ordered there food. They ate and talk.

"Shit I have to go home." Shikamaru said. He payed for his food.

"Shikamaru, I'll walk with you." Choji said. He payed for his food too. They both left.

"And then there were four." Naruto said. Everyone was quiet and it was awkward.

"Oh, look at the time; I have to go home." Ino said while standing up. She payed for her food. She was about to leave, but Naruto called her name. She looked back.

"We'll all walk with you." Naruto smiled. They left the Ramen shop.

"So, Ino do you like anyone?" Naruto asked.

"Umm… no. I'm just waiting for the perfect guy." Ino said.

"Liar! We all know you like Sasuke." Sakura said. This got Sasuke's and Naruto's attention. Ino rolled her eyes.

"I don't like him! I like him as a friend." Sasuke smiled when he she said 'as a friend.'

"Whatever." They all went home. Tomorrow they all have a mission together.

Ino woke up. She did her morning routine again. She went out and she walk to the front of the gate. They were already there except for the sensei. She walked up to Sasuke.

"Am I late?"

"No, you're late if the Senseis' are here."

"Oh." They waited till' Asuma and Kakashi are here. They got here in 30 minutes.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Everyone said except for Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Sorry, but we got hungry so we stopped by at the Ramen shop." Asuma said. Naruto notice a guy was with them.

"Who's the old guy?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Matar. You guys have to bring me back to my village." Matar said.

"Whatever, let's go. I want to beat the enemy's butt." Naruto said while punching his fists. They walked out. While they were walking a sword almost hit Naruto. Now, there was a sword in front of Naruto. Naruto screamed and ran behind Shikamaru. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Everyone get behind me and Kakashi." Asuma said. They listened. Just then, there were ropes flying and it hit Asuma and Kakashi. Now they were tied around the tree.

"Asuma Sensei!" Ino yelled. Ino looked at the enemy. "What do you want?"

"A little girl shouldn't yell at me like that." The enemy said. He disappeared and now he's behind Ino. Ino screamed.

"What I want is to kill all of you people. I'm killing you first." The enemy said. He grabbed his sword and he was about stab Ino, but he couldn't move.

"What the hell! I can't move." The enemy said. Ino ran away from the enemy. Sasuke used his fireball jutsu and it hit him. He was dead. Sakura and Naruto untied the Sensei.

"Thanks Shikamaru. You saved me." Ino hugged him. When that was all done they walked off. They were almost there; they just need to cross the lake with a canoe and their there. When they got to the lake; they sat on the canoe. When they got there they went to Matar's house.

"Finally, were here. I'm hungry!" Choji said.

"Can you guys wait for 10 minutes? My wife is cooking ramen." Matar said. Team 7 and Team 8 went to the living room. They saw a little boy and Naruto walked up to him.

"Hi little boy. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And I like ramen." Naruto said and smiled. Everyone had an embarrassing look.

"Hi Naruto, my name is Inari. And I like ramen too. Were having ramen for dinner." Inari said. Inari and Naruto were talking about random stuff.

"Looks like Naruto met a new friend. I'm going to meet him." Ino said while walking up to them. "Hey Inari, I'm Ino."

"And I'm Sakura!"

"I'm Choji and I'm not fat."

"I'm Shikamaru."

"Hn. Sasuke."

"I think he's scary." He whispered to Ino referring to Sasuke. Ino smiled.

"Don't worry, once you get to know him you'll like him." Ino said. Sasuke almost blushed.

"Dinner is ready!" Asuma said. They all ran to the table. They all ate and they were finished. Tomorrow, will be training so get ready.

**(It was morning).**

Everyone was all ready. They were about to leave, but Louise stopped them.

"Can I go?" Inari asked.

"Of course you can." Ino smiled. Inari holds her hand. And they went to the training grounds.

"Sit here, and stay here. Okay Inari?" Ino said. He sat on the floor playing with his car. Ino smiled and went back.

"What are we training?" Sakura asked.

"You guys will try to climb a tree." Kakashi said.

"That's easy. I could do that." Choji said.

"Can you do it without using your hands?" Asuma said.

"I don't get it." Naruto said.

"It means that you have to use your legs while climbing the tree." Ino said.

"Correct. Now let me demonstrate." Kakashi said. He walked to a tree. He was literally walking on a tree. He reached the top and jumped back. "You have to focus on your chakra on your feet. It might be hard, but you'll get it soon. Use your kunai if you're about to fall; scratch the tree with you kunai. You may start and you guys are on your own. Bye." They left.

Everyone tried it out. But they didn't get it.

"Hey guys?" Ino said. Everyone looked up and Ino did it. Ino stuck her tongue out. She jumped back down.

"Ino, how you do that?" Choji asked.

"I just listened what Kakashi told us." Ino told them how she does it. And now everyone got the hang of it.

"Wow, thanks Ino! Now I get it." Naruto said.

"Thanks Ino." Shikamaru said. Ino looked at Sasuke.

"Is there something you want to say?" Ino asked.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. Ino looked around and she tried to find Louise.

"Hey where's Inari?" Ino asked. They all look around. Ino only found his car he was playing with. They ran where the lake is and they found Inari with two other guys. One had long hair that looked like a girl and one had a bid sword and wearing a mask that covered his mouth.

"Who are you guys? Give us Inari back!" Ino yelled.

"Hi little girl, I'm Zabuza and this is Haku."

Ino looked at her team. "What do we do?" Ino asked. They all shrugged. Just then, Naruto ran up to them and start attacking.

"Naruto, you idiot! You can't just attack people like that." Shikamaru said. Naruto uses his shadow clone jutsu. They attacked all of it. Zabuza got in front of Naruto and he was about to stab him with his sword, but it was blocked by Ino's kunai. Naruto eyes widen.

"Naruto get out of here. Hurry!" Ino said. Naruto just stayed. Ino looked at Zabuza and she was about to kick him but he dodged it. Instead, he grabbed her leg and threw her in the lake.

"Ino! Okay you guys made me mad. I'm going to destroy you!" Naruto said with anger. Sasuke went in to the scene and he went to the lake and carried Ino out of the lake.

"Hey are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine. Let me go so I could kick this guy's ass." Ino said. But Sasuke grabbed her.

"Stay here." Sasuke said. But Ino ran off. He rolled his eyes and ran with her. Ino ran to Haku and she attacked her. He dodged it and attacked Ino. This time she dodged it too. Naruto and Sasuke ran to help Ino out. Now three of them are attacking Haku. Zabuza smiled in a evil smile.

"Haku, NOW!" Zabuza yelled. Haku smiled and said,

"Ice Release!" Haku said.

"Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, get out of there!" Sakura yelled. They were about run, but it was too late. They were trapped inside of ice.

"What the hell? Where are we?" Ino asked. She punched the ice but it won't break. They tried attacking the ice, but it won't break. Just then, they saw mirrors of Haku.

"Listen Haku, let us out now!" Naruto yelled. Seconds later, needles hit them. They all screamed.

_Back with Sakura, Choji,&Shikamaru:_

"Oh my god, I hope there okay?" Sakura said.

"Let's not worry about them; we have to deal with Zabuza. I got a plan" He told them the plan and they agreed.

_Back with Ino, Sasuke,&Naruto: _

"So this is all your going to do? Attacking us with needles." Ino said. They got hit with needles again.

"I'm not going to aim at your vital organs." Haku said. "I'm not a type of person who kills people, but if you get me mad then I will aim at you vital organs." He attacked them with needles again. Ino looked at Naruto. Naruto couldn't handle it anymore so he falls back.

"Naruto, get up, you have to use the Kage No Bushin." Ino said.

"It's useless." Haku said. Sasuke thought of a plan to get Naruto and Ino out of the mirror. He picked up one of the needles thrown at him and defends himself and he protects Naruto. Ino seeing this did the same. But they know that they cannot keep this up much longer.

At this point, Haku got mad and he begins aiming at their vital organs. The needle was about to hit Sasuke's vital organ, but Ino stepped in front of him and saved him. Sasuke was shocked. Ino falls back, but Sasuke catches her.

"Why, Ino?"

"I'm already done."

"I can't do this alone."

"I know you can; I believe in you." Ino closed her eyes. Sasuke set her down gently. Sasuke looked around and there was Haku in every mirror. Sasuke jumped and he uses his fireball jutsu.

"What? You're an Uchiha? Haku said. The ice was melting and Sasuke falls back. He was done.

_Back with Sakura,Choji,&Shikamaru:_

They were all trying to fight him, but he kept dodging. That's when Kakashi and Asuma came in. Kakashi uses his lighting blade and he aimed it in Zabuza. He ran in front of him and he got him, but not Zabuza; Haku. Now, Haku is dead.

Zabuza laughed and said, "He was useless anyway." Suddenly he felt a stab behind him. Asuma stabbed him and now he's dead. They all ran to where Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke are. They were all unconscious. They carried them back to Matar's home.

Ino woke up to a room. She went downstairs and she saw everyone. Inari hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Damn, I thought I was dead." Ino said. She walked up to Sasuke and said, "Thanks for saving me and Naruto."

"Your welcome." They have to leave and go back to Konoha. They all say their goodbyes and left. When they got to their village; they all went home. They were tired.


	3. Chapter 3 Chunin Exams

Love or Trust?

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3! Please Review;D!**

_Ino's Pov: _

Ino woke up. She looked at her clock.

_10:00am?_

She did her usual morning routine. When she was finished, she put her hair up and she went downstairs. She decided to eat breakfast at the Ramen shop. So she put on her shoes and she walked to the Ramen shop. When she got there, she saw Sasuke sitting there and eating. Ino smiled and sat next to him.

"Good Morning!" Ino said. Ino ordered her food. She waited.

"Hn. Morning." Ino rolled her eyes.

"You don't talk much do you?" Ino asked. He ignored her comment. They got there food and they started eating.

"Yum. This smells so good." Ino said, she ate her food in peace. She was finished and so was Sasuke so they payed for there food. They were about to leave when Shikamaru showed up in front of them. Shikamaru smiled and said,

"You guys went on a date?" That made Ino and Sasuke blushed.

"NO!" They both said.

"Whatever. Asuma Sensei wants to see you Ino."

"What does he want?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but he said it's important."

"Oh okay." She looked at Sasuke. "Bye." They both walked together till' they reached the training grounds. They both saw Choji and Asuma Sensei waiting for them.

"Were training again?" Ino asked.

"Nope, I sign you guys up for the Chunin Exams." Asuma Sensei said. That made everyone happy.

"Asuma Sensei, are you sure? I mean do you think were ready?" Choji asked.

"Of course I do. I believe in you guys. You guys have to go to the Chunin Exam's place right now." Asuma said.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Ino asked. Asuma laughed.

"Only the people who are going to take the Chunin exams are allowed to go." Asuma said. They all left and went to the Chunin exams. When they got their Team 7 were already there. They walked up to them. Ino stand next to Sasuke.

"Well, well, well. You guys are taking the Chunin exams, also?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course we are. That's why we're here. Duh!" Naruto said. That made Shikamaru mad.

"Why you little annoying-…" Shikamaru stopped when he saw Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. They were walking towards them.

"Hey look it's our old buddies. It's like a reunion." Kiba said.

"You guys are taking the Chunin exams too?" Ino asked.

"Hell yeah! We trained our butts off just to get here." Kiba said. He looked at Ino. "Well, you still look hot." Ino rolled her eyes. That made Sasuke jealous.

"You sure you don't like me?" Kiba asked Ino. He was leaning over Ino and Ino was taking few steps back.

"Kiba, just leave her alone?" Sasuke said. While pulling him away from Ino.

"Aww, little Sasuke has a crush on Ino." Kiba said while pushing him.

"Don't fuckin' push me." He pushes him back.

"Oh, you want to settle this in a fight, Uchiha?"

"Sure Inuzuka, right now!" Sasuke said while pushing him.

"Hey guys. Stop. People are staring at you guys." Ino said trying to break them apart. Naruto and Shikamaru were entertained. Sakura was so jealous. They stopped fighting when a guy with glasses and white hair came into the scene and stopped the fight.

"Hey guys. That's enough." Kiba and Sasuke stopped.

"Who the hell are you?" Ino asked. He smiled.

"I'm Kabuto. This is my 7th time taking the Chunin exams." Everyone was shocked.

_Is the Chunin exam that hard?_

"This is your 7th time? Is it that hard?" Ino asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kabuto looked around and notice people are going inside the classroom. "I think we have to go inside." They all walked in the classroom. Ino was separated from her friends. She sit in a empty desk next to smelly guys. A guy came in the room.

"Hi, I am Ibiki Morino, the first examiner of the Chunin exams. Listen carefully, the first test will be a written test." He was explaining stuff while the papers are being passed out. When Ino got her's she slumped on her chair and groaned.

Once everyone was settled, Ibiki began going over the rules. "If I see you cheating you will get 5 points off, if you get up out of your seat you will get 5 points off, and if you do anything stupid you fail." Ino gulped. "If you choose to quit, please get up and leave with you teammates." That's when people started to leave. Ino looked around if her teammates are leaving, but luckily they stayed.

When everyone was settled they could start the test. Ino looked down on her paper and scanning through every question.

_Wow, it's hard then I expect. There was no way half of the people in this room would know these, except for Sakura or even Shikamaru. _

"You with blue hair. I caught you five times, you fail." The blue hair guy got up. "Bring your teammates and leave." Ibiki said. Ino smiled.

_I can get all of my answers by a little help with my rival. I would probably get caught 3 times. _

Ino scanned the room. First she make sure if Ibiki is watching. He was reading a manga, so she looked for Sakura. She found her. Ino held out her hands and she used her mind transfer jutsu. When she was in Sakura's body, she scanned Sakura's test. Ino could memorize because she's good at memorizing things. Ino got every answer so she said 'release,' and went back to her body. She wrote every answer that she could remember.

Naruto was trembling, and for a second there it looked like he was about to give up. Sasuke and Sakura looked in his direction. Naruto slammed his desk and said, "This test is not scary to me! It won't intimidate me! Someday… someday I will be Hokage and people will start treating me, treating me like I'm somebody. Believe it!" Ino smirked and she was proud of him standing up to himself. Sakura was about to beat the crap out of him when he said that but Ibiki draw her attention.

"Hmm… Nice speech kid." He commented. "You all pass the first exam. Please exit so you could do the second exam." Everyone was happy, but Naruto was happier than them. He jumped up and hugging Ibiki, he was embarrassing his teammates. They all went outside and they saw the next examiner. Her name was Anko. Anko explained what they were doing; they needed to get a scroll inside a dangerous forest.

Ino sat in a rock by herself until two girls walk up to her. Ino smiled.

"Uhhh… hi." Ino said.

"Hi, I'm Ami."

"And I'm Lexi."

"Oh hey, I'm Ino."

"Is it true that you and Sasuke are dating?" Ami asked. Ino almost choked.

"Hehehe, no were just friends." Ami turned to Lexi.

"It was just a rumour." They walked away.

_Everyone talking about me and Sasuke? _

Sasuke walked up to her.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hi. Are you scared?"

"Well, yeah. What if I get killed out there?" Sasuke sat next to her and their eyes clicked.

"Promise me that you won't get hurt?"

"I promise." Sasuke smiled. They were staring at each other until Shikamaru interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to go." Ino and Sasuke got up. Sakura was walking up to Ino and Sasuke. Ino rolled her eyes. Ino looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, remember this. It's not about you. Think about Naruto too. Okay?" Ino walked away with a shocked Sakura. They all went to the forest.


	4. Chapter 4 Chunin Exams: Forest of Death!

Love or Trust?

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing:D! Here's chapter 4! Please review!**

_Ino's Pov:_

All the teams who are taking the Chunin Exams went inside the dangerous forest. Ino stayed close to Shikamaru and Choji. They walked around trying to find a scroll, but they couldn't find any. Shikamaru got lazy so he sat on the floor. Ino getting mad at this and she said,

"Hey lazy ass! Get up! We need to find a scroll." Ino screamed while kicking Shikamaru.

"Why even try? We all know that were not going to find any scroll." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we are. If we try then we could find it." Ino said.

"No, were not." Shikamaru said.

"Yes, we are." Ino said.

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

They looked at Choji and they both said, "Choji! Whose side are you on!" Choji both looked at them and he was freaking out because he didn't want his teammates to fight.

"Umm… I pick-…" Choji got interrupted by a guy with a mask started laughing. They all stopped and jumped away and separated.

"Who's there?" Ino said. Ino was shaking. She was scared.

"Come out of your hiding spot and I'll tell you." The guy with a mask said. They listened and they saw a guy with a mask. Ino saw a scroll in one of his pocket. She looked at Shikamaru and he nodded that he already knows that he has a scroll. Ino was the first one to attack. She ran up to the enemy, and she starts kicking him and punching him. He blocked and he did the same to Ino. They were now on the trees, fighting, and Ino dodged every move. While they were fighting, the enemy didn't realize that Shikamaru was behind him. Shikamaru grabbed his scroll and they all ran off.

"Damn it! Where did they go? I guess I need back up." The enemy said while smiling.

Ino ran away as fast as she could. She didn't stop until she's away from him. She looked what was in her hands and she saw the scroll in her hands.

_What the hell! Why do I have the scroll? Damn it, I'm in trouble. Oh my god, I was too busy running away, I didn't even run with my teammates. Okay where do I go? Do I go this way or should I go back? If I go back, what if the guy with the mask is there?_

Ino had a lot on her mind; she didn't realize she bumped into someone.

"Oww." She looked who she bumped into and it was Sasuke. "Sasuke!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

Sasuke smiled. "Wow, it seems that you didn't see me for a long time."

"I was so scared. I got lost and I thought I was going to die."

"Where's Shikamaru and Choji? Don't tell me they ditched you!" Sasuke said with a higher voice.

"No, I actually ditched them. I was running away from the enemy and when I stopped I realize that Shika and Choji aren't with me. But I'm glad I bumped into you." She smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt you love birds, but I want my scroll back little girl." The enemy said while walking towards them.

_How come people think I'm little!_

They took steps back and they ran to hide in the bushes.

"You can't hide forever." The enemy said. Just then, Sasuke appeared behind the enemy and used his fireball jutsu. There was a huge fire and Ino was still hiding in the bushes.

_Did Sasuke get him?_

The fire stopped and there was no sign of the enemy. Ino ran to Sasuke.

"Where did he go?" Ino asked while looking around. Sasuke shrugged.

"Look behind you." The enemy said, while laughing. They looked behind and they saw the enemy. Not a single scratch on him. "Now, give me the scroll." He said looking at Ino. Ino looked at the scroll and she worked hard to get it.

"Hell no! You have to get it over my dead body!" Ino yelled. The enemy smiled.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." He said while taking stuff off his face.

"What… what is he doing?" Ino asked. Ino looked at him. He was pale and he had long hair. Ino thought he was girl for a second. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupil and purple makings around his eyes.

"What the hell are you?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Orochimaru. I want you, Sasuke Uchiha." Orochimaru ran to Sasuke and he opened his mouth and a sword came out. Sasuke grabbed his kunai and blocked it. Ino didn't know what to do so she helps out Sasuke. She ran to them and when she got to Orochimaru; she punched Orochimaru hard. Sasuke and Ino got back to the ground. Orochimaru smiled.

_Sasuke's Pov:_

"That didn't hurt a bit." He licks his lips. He looked at them for 1 minute. When he looked away, Sasuke and Ino sat down.

_Hey what's happening? I feel pain. _

Ino screamed in pain. She could barley move. She can't even talk. Sasuke looked at Ino.

_Ino, hang on there. God damn it! I have to save Ino. I can tell that she's having more pain than me. I have to think of a plan._

Orochimaru laughed. "You guys are in my genjutsu. You can never get out." Sasuke had a kunai in his pocket. He grabbed it and he stab himself. Once he did that he grabbed Ino and jumped to tree to tree.

"Hiding is useless." Orochimaru smiled.

Sasuke set her down on a tree branch and he set her down gently. Sasuke was out of his genjutsu, but he doesn't know if Ino's out of his genjutsu too. Ino took a deep breath.

"Damn, Stupid genjutsu." Ino said. She looked at Sasuke and she notice that he is bleeding. "Sasuke! Your bleedin-…" Sasuke put his mouth on Ino so she would stop talking.

"Shhh. He could find us." Sasuke kept talking and Ino saw a BIG snake. Ino tried to tell him, but Sasuke still has his hand on her mouth. Finally Ino slapped his hand of her mouth and said, "Sasuke, a snake behind you!" Sasuke looked behind him and he saw the snake. The snake was about to eat Sasuke, but they dodged it and they jumped. Sasuke didn't notice, but Orochimaru was behind him. Orochimaru bit Sasuke's neck and after that he grabbed the scroll from Ino and Orochimaru ran off. Sasuke was about to fall, but Ino catches him.

Sasuke was screaming in pain, very loud.

"Sasuke! Hang in there." She looked at his neck. She thought it was a bruise, but it wasn't. "Is that a curse mark?" Sasuke was still screaming. Ino started to cry. "Shika, Choji, help!"

_'What do I do?' Ino thought. _

Ino looked around to find her teammates or anyone she knows. She started to freak out. Sasuke was unconscious and she doesn't know what to do. She dragged him while she was looking for someone to help. Luckily, she found Sakura.

"Sakura! Help!" Ino yelled. Sakura saw Ino dragging Sasuke, so she ran up to them.

"What the hell? What happened to Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She looked up at Ino.

_'Was Ino crying?' Sakura thought._

Ino told Sakura everything what happened. Sakura looked at his neck. Now, Sakura is worry about Sasuke.

"Shit. I forgot about Shika and Choji! They are probably looking for me right now!" Ino looked at Sakura. "Sakura, I want you to take of Sasuke. Don't let Orochimaru or any enemy near Sasuke." She was about to leave, but Sakura stopped her.

"You can't leave!" Sakura said.

"Why?"

"How am I supposed to take care of Sasuke and Naruto on my own? They are both unconscious. What if they attack me and hurt me?"

"Naruto is hurt! What happened?"

"I don't know what happen. I just found him lying on the floor and I dragged him into this cave."

Ino sigh, "Look, you're a ninja now. You have to start fighting. You can't let Sasuke and Naruto do all the work. You're strong and I believe in you. Don't worry you won't die. When I find Shikamaru and Choji will come back for you. I have to go." She hugged Sakura. "Be careful." She looked at Sasuke once more and she ran off. Sakura sigh and drag Sasuke into a cave. She placed him next to Naruto. She went through her backpack and found two towels. She wet the towels and places it into Naruto's and Sasuke's foreheads. When she was done with that she just sat there watching them.

"Hey Pinky! Where are you? We know you have the scroll." An enemy said. Sakura got scared, but she remembered what Ino said. She just has to believe in herself and fight.

'Okay Sakura, you could do this!' Sakura thought. She got up and she was ready to attack the enemy.

_Back with Ino:_

Ino looked everywhere for her teammates, but she couldn't find them. Couple of minutes, she found her teammates near a river. She ran up to them.

"Ino!" They both hugged her. "Dude, where were you? We were worried about you." Shikamaru said.

"Don't run off like that again." Choji said.

"I was so scared. I thought I was going to die." Ino said.

"Okay, since we're all her let's look inside the scroll." Shikamaru said.

"Oh right… the scroll… I don't have it." Ino said. Shikamaru and Choji were shocked.

"What do you mean you don't have the scroll?" Choji said.

"Look, I don't have time to explain. We have to go where Sakura is. She's in trouble right now."

"What! What happen?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'll explain it on the way. Let's go!" They ran off, tree to tree. Ino told them what had happened. And they were shocked and surprise. They were there and they hid behind the tree. They spotted Sakura with 3 enemies and a guy with bushy brows was on the floor. A girl with long hair was pulling Sakura's hair. Just then, Sakura got her kunai and she cut her hair. Everyone saw this and was shocked. Sakura jumped away. Ino turned to her team.

"Ready?" Ino asked.

"Ino-…"

"Shika-…"

"Cho-…" They all jumped to the scene. Choji was the first to attack and he turned into a big, fat, ball and he attack one of the guys with a hat. The guy dodged it. While Choji was fighting him Shikamaru fight the other guy and Ino got the girl. Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu to the guy he's fighting and it worked.

"What the hell. Why can't I fuckin' move." Said the guy who was trapped in Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu. Ino used her mind transfer jutsu to the girl and it worked. She was in the girl's body. Ino looked at the enemies.

"You wouldn't mind if I kill your teammate." Ino asked. The guy who was fighting Choji laughed, he threw a kunai at Ino, (who's in the girl's body). She got stabbed in her leg, so if something happens to her it will affect Ino's body.

"Owww." Ino looked at the guy who through a kunai. "I don't get it. Why would you hurt your own teammate?" The guy laughed.

"She was useless anyways." Ino said her 'release,' and she was back to her own body. The guy who Choji was fighting grabbed another kunai and walked towards Ino. Ino knew that he was going to stab her again. She tried to get up, but she couldn't move because her leg hurts. Shikamaru couldn't do anything because he was too busy fighting another guy and Choji was in pain right now.

The guy grabbed Ino's hair and he was about to stab her. "Ready to die?" The guy laughed. Ino closed her eyes, until he heard someone.

"Hey, moron! Let her go!" Ino looked who it was and it was Sasuke!

_Whoa! He looks different. Why are there black stuffs in half of his body? Okay, he kind of looks scary now. _

"Why would I?" The guy asked. Just then, Sasuke was already behind him.

_He's so fast!_

The guy let go of Ino. Ino wanted to run, but she couldn't. She watched what Sasuke is going to do with him. Sasuke grabbed his arm and starts breaking it. The guy screamed in pain. Blood starts to come out. When Sasuke was done, he threw the guy in the tree.

"Who's next?" Sasuke asked. He looked at the next guy who was an enemy. He walks towards him. Ino didn't want to see anymore. She got up and she can barely stand, but she still ran. She hugged Sasuke from behind. She started to cry.

"Sasuke… please stop. I'm begging you… please stop!" Sasuke's black stuff disappeared. The enemies ran away.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Chunin Exams: Competing Match!

Love or Trust?

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! If you're wondering if I like Sakura that's a NO! I hate her so much! Well anyways, this is chapter 5. Please Review!**

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Sasuke looked at Ino. She got stabbed by a kunai.

"Let me fix your leg." Sasuke said. She sat down so he could fix it. He went through his pocket and he found a white bandage. He wrapped it around Ino's leg. Ino was feeling uncomfortable about this. She looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you going to do with that curse mark?" Ino asked.

"I'll try to control it. I'll tell Kakashi about this later."

"You should tell him when you see him."

"I can't. If I tell him he won't let me participate the Chunin Exams stage 3."

"But-…"

"Ino, I know your worry. But just trust me okay?" Ino nodded as in yes. Sasuke stands up and he helped Ino up. They both walked to where there friends are. Shikamaru hugged Ino.

"Hey, Ino are you okay?" Ino laughed.

"Yeah I'm okay."

Time passed by and the passing teams were called to assemble in the Academy sparring gym. Ino looked around if Sasuke's team passed too and they did. She feels someone was glaring at her from the back, but she didn't care because she needs to focus on winning. The guy who was glaring at her from the back was Kabuto. He walked to another guy who had long hair. It was Orochimaru. Orochimaru was disguised as a Sensei.

"Find any information about Uchiha?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto.

"I wrote everything what happened in the forest of death and the written test." He gave it to Orochimaru. Orochimaru looked at the girl who was with Sasuke earlier in the forest of death.

"What's her name?" Orochimaru asked pointing at Ino.

"I believe her name is Ino Yamanaka." Kabuto said while staring at her. "If the girl is a problem-…"

Orochimaru cuts him off. "No. Leave her for now. Let them have their bonds and romance together." They both smiled.

While the hokage was finished talking everyone went upstairs. People could watch other people fighting. The first match was Sasuke and a guy name Yoroi.

While they were fighting, Ino was holding onto the rail and praying that he would be okay. She watched every move he makes. He uses taijutsu and it looked like he could control his curse mark. The match was over and Sasuke won!

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha!" Everyone cheered. Ino was holding on to Shikamaru's arm she didn't realize it, but she didn't care. Kakashi carried Sasuke and he was leaning onto Kakashi's shoulder. He looked back at Ino and he made a face that is a be-safe-and-hope-you-win, face. Ino just smiled. Sasuke left with Kakashi.

Other people were competing and she's glad that it someone who she knows won. Shino won. She looked in the screen that was next. It was someone she knows and it was her who was fighting next. She looked at Choji. She smiled.

Choji put a hand on her shoulder. "Think you could do it."

"Hell yeah! I been training hard and I think I could beat Sakura." She walked away trying to get to the bathroom. She looked at Kiba's team. She heard Hinata and Kiba saying good luck. She just smiled. She went to the bathroom and saw Sakura.

Ino sigh, "Were not fighting because of Sasuke.

"Then what do we fight about? You act like you can beat me." Ino getting mad at this said,

"Sakura! I'm stronger than you and I could prove it by beating you ass there!" Ino walked away. She went downstairs and she got ready for her fight. She knows that she's stronger than Sakura. Sakura came and she got ready for her fight too.

"You may start." Gema said. Sakura was the first one to attack. She uses taijutsu, but Ino blocked every move. While Sakura was doing that; Ino punched Sakura right on her face really hard. Sakura landed in the wall.

'Damn, she's too strong.' Sakura thought. Ino just smirked. Ino threw kunais at Sakura. Sakura just dodged it and she didn't realize that Ino was behind her. Ino used her mind transfer jutsu on her. Now Ino was in her body. She raised her hand and she said three words.

"I give up." Ino said release and she was back to her own body.

"Winner is-…" Gema got interrupted by Ino when she said that she doesn't want to compete in the next match. He smirked and Ino and Sakura went back upstairs.

"I see.." He looked at Ino. "Draw. No winner." Gema said. Ino smiled and she fell back. She didn't realize that Asuma Sensei picked her up and placed her on the floor upstairs.

Ino woke up because Naruto was screaming. She saw someone sitting next to her in her right and left. She saw Sakura in the left still sleeping and she saw Kiba in her right.

_Was he waiting for me to wake up? _

"It took you long to wake up." Kiba said. He reached over to his pocket and got something out. He handed to Ino.

"What is it?" Ino asked taking it.

"Food pill." He gave her water. When Ino put it in her mouth she thought it tasted disgusting. Ino made a face that she was about to throw up, but she didn't. Kiba just laughed. When she swallowed the food pill she drank the water.

"Eww, that tastes so gross!" Ino said.

"It's food pill. Every food pill taste gross." They both laughed.

Ino looked at Kiba. "So what did I miss?" She asked Kiba.

Kiba sigh, "You miss me fighting Naruto." Ino smiled.

"Oh my god! Congratulations Kiba! Your-…"

"I didn't say I won." Kiba looked sad, but he tries to hide it. Ino couldn't believe Naruto beat Kiba? She looked at Naruto. Naruto looked back. Ino made a face that is a good-job- face and Naruto just smiled. Ino looked back at Kiba.

"At least you tried. I didn't win and I'm still proud of myself because I tried." Kiba looked at her.

"Thanks, Ino." Kiba stands up and he held out his hand. Ino accepted it and they walked to the rail. When Shikamaru was called to fight; Ino screamed her lungs out. While he was fighting, she cheered for him. Ino knew Shikamaru will win and he did. Shikamaru went back upstairs and Ino ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Good job buddy!" Choji slapped him on the back.

The next match was a stressing one. Neji and Hinata were next to fight. While they were fighting Neji was trash talking Hinata. Naruto was cheering for Hinata and he was trash talking to Neji.

Hinata kept getting up on her feet because of Naruto. The match was over, but Neji still didn't stop. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Guy all halted over Neji. Naruto and Ino went to the scene. They went over to Hinata.

"Hey.. Hinata are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata, hang in there." Ino said. The doctors came in and bring Hinata to the hospital. Naruto and Ino turned to Neji's direction.

"You're a terrible cousin, you know that right?" Ino said while high fiving Naruto because he liked her insult.

"Yeah, you almost killed her!" Naruto screaming at him. Neji getting mad at this turned their direction.

"Why are you guy's even friends with her? She's weak!" Ino and Naruto got mad when he said that. They both ran up to him and ready to be the crap out of him. Neji smirked and ran up to them too. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy stopped them. The Senseis were in the middle of them.

"Move! I want to beat this guy's ass." Ino said.

"You act so cocky when you say that. Let's see you try." Neji said.

"Ino, Naruto! Stop go back upstairs!" Asuma Sensei said. But they didn't listen.

"I'll destroy you! Believe it!" Naruto said. He was about to throw a punch on Neji's face, but Kakashi stopped him. Kakashi grabbed his arm and he pulled him back.

Naruto struggling at this said, "If Kakashi Sensei didn't save you then your face will have a big red mark on it!" Naruto laughed. Ino was about to kick him, but Asuma Sensei did the same what Kakashi did. Ino was yelling at Neji and trash talking him. Neji walked back upstairs and went to his team. TenTen looked at him.

"You over did it Neji! Now they hate us! Ugh." TenTen said while putting her head on the rail. He just rolled his eyes.

Kakashi and Asuma set Ino and Naruto on the floor. They were sitting.

"What were you guys thinking!" Asuma Sensei said. "If he makes you mad just ignore him." Asuma and Kakashi walked away. Ino looked at Naruto. Sakura and Rock Lee came up to them.

"That was kind of funny what you guys did." Sakura said while laughing. Naruto and Ino just smiled.

Gaara and Rock Lee were next to fight. It was amazing fight, but Gaara won. Rock Lee was hurt really bad. People bring him to the hospital. Ino looked at Gaara and she shuddered.

"Hey Choji." Choji looked at Shikamaru. "You should be worried, there's only strong people left."

"I'll just give up." Ino looked at him.

"No you're not. We trained really hard and you're telling me that you're going to quit? You can't quit. Win or lose, you still try and your still strong." Ino said. Choji smiled and he decided not to quit. It was his turn. Choji did his best, but he was defeated. But Choji still showed pride. He was smiling when he lost because he knows that he tried and trying is good. Ino cheered for him.

Ino was proud of him even though he lost. She was proud Shikamaru that he won. She was happy for Naruto too. Kiba told her what he did when he was fighting him. Ino was surprised that Naruto got back to his feet even though he was done he still wants to win. Maybe that's why Hinata kept getting back to her feet and still trying. Ino looked up to Naruto. Stage 3 was finished and they have to wait for the Final Chunin exams. They all went back home.


	6. Chapter 6 Sasuke is Jealous?

Love or Trust?

_Ino's Pov:_

Ino woke up. She looked at her clock and it was 10:18am.

_Did I sleep late?_

It's been a few days since she didn't see Sasuke. She decided to visit him in the hospital. She took a long shower and when she was done she put her hair up. She dressed her regular outfit and she head out. Her mom told her to watch the Flower Shop with her. So she and mom walked to the flower shop. When she got there she grabbed an apron and she waits till' customers come in. 15 minutes later she saw a certain pinky came in. She smiled.

"Hi, Billboard Brow!" Ino said.

Sakura smiled, "Hey Ino Pig." Sakura looked around for a perfect flower. She finally picked out a flower. She chose a yellow daffodil.

"Hmm, maybe Sasuke would like this pretty daffodil. Don't you think Ino?" Sakura said while smelling it. Ino just nodded as in yes. Ino looked around for a flower for Sasuke, and Naruto.

"I was thinking of going to the hospital to visit Sasuke and Naruto." She chose two pretty red roses.

"Oh, I almost forgot about Naruto too; oh and Lee too." Sakura smiled and got two more yellow daffodils.

"I should give a rose for Lee too." Ino got 1 more rose for Lee. They walked together till' they got to the hospital. They walked to the front desk.

"Can we visit Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee." Ino said while smiling.

"Sure, but don't take long." The nurse said. First she showed Sasuke's room. She knocked first and she opened it. The nurse screamed because Sasuke wasn't in the room. She opened his closet and his clothes are gone. The nurse ran to tell her boss that Sasuke is gone. Sakura followed her and Ino just stayed in the room. Ino walk to his bed and she found a letter.

_Ino,_

_You'll probably think where am I? I'm with Kakashi Sensei; training for the final chunin exam. I might not see you for a month, but I'll see you in the finals. I'll see you later._

_ -Sasuke_

Ino smiled and she put the note in her pocket. She went back to where Sakura and the nurse are.

"Oh you said you wanted to see Naruto and Lee right?" The nurse asked. They both nodded as in yes. The nurse showed them Naruto's room. She knocked and she opened the door. Naruto was eating fruits with Shikamaru and Choji.

"Naruto, you got some more guests." The nurse said and she left. Ino ran up to Naruto and gave him a big hug. Naruto smiled.

"Naruto! Your okay." Ino said still hugging him.

"Ino let go of Naruto. You might break him." Sakura laughed. She let go of Naruto. Ino and Sakura gave him their flowers and he blushed. They put it in a vase.

"Wow, thanks Sakura and Ino." Naruto said. Ino looked at Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika! Your supposed to be training!" Ino said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I'll train later. I'm here to… give Naruto some company." Shikamaru said.

"No you're not. You're just taking advantage so you won't train." Sakura said.

"Whatever." Shikamaru opened the door. "Bye troublesome ladies." He left. Ino laughed. She looked at Naruto.

"Hey, when are you going to leave the hospital? You look fine to me." Ino said.

"I'll leave when Jirayia gets here." Naruto said.

"Who's Jirayia?" Sakura asked.

"He's helping me train for the finals." Naruto said.

"Oh. Well good luck on that." Ino said. They both leave and went to Lee's room with the nurse. The nurse knocked and she opened it and Lee was gone too! The nurse screamed and she ran to tell her boss.

"Man, this is a crazy hospital." Ino laughed at what Sakura said. Ino missed her. She wanted to spend more time with Sakura. She looked at Sakura and she hugged her for no reason. Sakura shocked at what she's doing and hugged her back. They pull apart when a nurse came in.

"Lee is outside!" They all ran outside. They saw Lee doing pushups.

"1012, 1012-…"

"Lee, stop!" Sakura said. She helped him up. Ino smiled and help him up too. The nurse went back to the hospital.

"What are you doing? You can't do pushups when you're injured." Ino said. Lee was about to cry, but hides it.

"Because I heard the nurses saying that there's a possible chance I won't be a ninja anymore!" Lee said while crying.

"Aww, Lee please don't cry." Sakura said. Ino walked up to Lee and gave him a hug. They pulled apart. She looked at him.

"That will never happen. Lee, trust me it will be over as soon you know it will. You just got to be patient and you'll be a ninja again." Ino said while smiling. Sakura smiled at what Ino had said.

"Yeah Lee. Just believe in yourself." Sakura said. They helped him up and they set him down on his hospital bed. They left the flowers and they left.

Ino was excited to get to see Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru in the finals. It was just tomorrow she finally sees Sasuke. The last time she saw Sasuke was when Kakashi carried him when he was done fighting Yoroi. She was with Shikamaru all day.

"Aren't you excited for tomorrow?" Ino asked elbowing Shikamaru's arm.

"I wish it could be over, so I could sleep in my bed." He said while yawning. "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah! I want to see S-…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. You want to see Sasuke."

"It's been a month! Give me a break I haven't see him for a long time."

"You two are love birds and you don't even realize it." Shikamaru said.

"I don't like him." Ino said while blushing.

"Everybody knows you two have a 'thing' for each other."

_Everybody? The only time I been really close with him was back at the Chunin exams. _

Ino just shrugged. "Whatever. All I know is that me and him are just friends." Ino smiled.

It was the chunin exams and everyone was excited. Ino and Sakura sat together. Naruto and Neji were next to fight. Ino was curious to watch them fight, but she believes in Naruto. Her and Sakura cheered for Naruto. Every time he failed they still told him to get back to his feet and he could do it. Naruto hearing this got back to his feet and fight Neji. The ending of their fight was unbelievable. Everyone thought Neji won at first, but Naruto came out of no where and he punches Neji to the chin.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone stand from their seat and cheered for Naruto. He went where the audiences are and Ino and Sakura ran to Naruto and hugged him for winning. Naruto smiled.

They watched Shikamaru competing with a girl name Temari. Ino had to admit Temari was a tough chick, but she knows Shikamaru will beat her. Ino cheered her lungs out, but sadly Shikamaru lost. Shikamaru went back where Ino and Sakura are. Ino walked up to Shikamaru and hits his head.

"You, baka you almost had her." Ino hugged Shikamaru. "But you tried and I'm happy for you even though you lost." Shikamaru smiled. He went back to find Naruto. They both went upstairs. They sat on the stairs. They were talking until they heard screaming. They stand up and followed the scream. They stopped and see Gaara using his sand to kill a guy.

"Please stop!" The guy said who was about to get killed. It was too late Gaara killed him. Naruto and Shikamaru shuddered and they went back where the audiences are. They saw Sasuke with Kakashi in the fighting grounds. They ran up to them.

"Hey Sasuke! I won!" Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked, "Naruto, you're the one I want to fight." Naruto smiled and him and Shikamaru went back to where the audiences are. They notice there was ANBU were scattered everywhere. It's like a chaos in here.

"Hey what happened-…" Naruto stopped when he was caught on a genjutsu. He fell back. Shikamaru just lied down next to him and pretends that he got caught in a genjutsu too. Gaara and Sasuke were still fighting.

Kakashi and Guy were attacking the invader enemy. Ino notice that it was Wind and the Sound that was invading Leaf. Ino looked over to Sakura and she was caught in a genjutsu too.

"Ino. Break the genjutsu and wake Naruto and Shikamaru up." Guy said while fighting the invaders.

She listened and crawled over to the boys. "Ino this is an A-rank mission." Kakashi said.

"An A-rank mission? What are me, Shika, and Naruto are supposed to do?" Ino asked.

Kakashi was still attacking the invaders, he replied, "Sasuke went after Gaara and the other Sand nin Gaara was with. He needs back up, so you, Naruto, and Shikamaru go after him.

"But Kakashi Sensei how are we supposed to find Sasuke and the Sand nin?" Ino asked.

Kakashi used a summoning jutsu and when he was done a little dog appeared.

"A little dog?" Ino said.

"Hey little girl, I'm not a little dog. I'm Pakkun." Pakkun said. Ino blinked when he talked.

"Ino, this is Pakkun. He will help you find Sasuke by following his scent."

Ino woke up Naruto, but when it comes to Shikamaru, she didn't have to.

"You were awake the whole time?" Ino said while hitting his head really hard. He didn't respond till Pakkun bit his ear. That made Shikamaru jumped up. "Shikamaru, you can't be a little coward, Sasuke needs our help!"

"Tch. So we have to save your boyfriend. I'm not going." Shikamaru said while folding his arms like a child.

"Sasuke is in trouble! And we can't just ignore it!"

"Psshh, I know!" Shikamaru got up. Ino grabbed Naruto's and Shikamaru's hands and they followed Pakkun. They were jumping to tree to tree. Pakkun notice that they were being followed.

"We have to move faster. Were being followed." They moved a little bit faster. But Pakkun could still scent followers. Pakkun stopped and that made everyone stops.

"Hey, what's the big idea? We have to keep going!" Naruto said about to run, but Shikamaru stopped. Naruto and Ino had a confusing look.

"There's no time for breaks! Let's go!" Ino said.

"I'll stall them." Shikamaru told Pakkun. Pakkun nodded as in yes.

Ino had a worried face, "Shikamaru, you can't!" Shikamaru just ignored her.

"Pakkun. How many are there?" Shikamaru asked.

"9." Pakkun said. "9 Oto Ninja." Shikamaru looked at Ino.

"I'll be okay, don't worry about me. Worry about who you're up against. Okay?" Ino hugged him and he smiled.

"Just promise me you won't get hurt." Ino said.

"I promise." They pulled apart and they continued.

"Hey kid! Move out of our way." One of the enemies said. Shikamaru turned around and he saw 9.

'_This is going to be fun.' Shikamaru thought. _

"Are you sure Shikamaru will be okay?" Ino asked.

"He'll be fine." Pakkun said.

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Sasuke finally catches up with Gaara and the Sand nin. They were fighting. Gaara begins transforming into Shukaka. Sasuke tried using Chidori two additional times, but Gaara kept attacking him, he was left exhausted. Gaara tried to kill Sasuke, but was stopped when Naruto and Ino came in.

Gaara looked at Naruto. He pointed at Naruto, "You, I want to fight you." Sasuke hears this.

"Hey! Gaara you're fighting me!" Sasuke said trying to get up. He walked up to Naruto. "Stay out of my way." Sasuke ran to Gaara, but Gaara pushed him against the wall.

"You're useless." Gaara told Sasuke. He turn to Naruto's direction. "Fight with me." Naruto was scared, he didn't want to fight.

Gaara smirked, "Fine if you won't fight me then-.." Gaara pinned Ino to a tree, hurt her in order to force Naruto to fight. Sasuke seeing this screamed Ino's name.

"Ahhh! Naruto help!" Ino screamed in pain.

_Naruto? _

Naruto begin scared. "Fine I'll fight you in order to protect my friends." He looked at Ino. "Ino, hang in there!" Naruto first attack was that he used 'A Thousands Years of Death,' learned from Kakashi Sensei. Only in this attack, Naruto uses a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it, which reduces Gaara's defence tremendously whit it explodes, giving Naruto the upper hand in the battle. Naruto uses his shadow clone jutsu, but Gaara dodged it all.

Gaara getting mad releases the full body of the One-Tailed Shukak. Naruto then summons Gamabunta right before Gaara could kill him. After Gamabunta shows his strength, Gaara then emerged and used the Feigning Sleep Technique to let Shukaku take full contol in the battle. Once Shukaku proved to be stronger than Gamabunta could handle, he and Naruto used their Combination Transformation technique to transfer into a giant fox so he can cling into Shukaku for Naruto to hit Gaara for the best to be resealed. This became successful, but Naruto's chakra became drained. Gaara trapped him, but Naruto used some of the Nine-Tails' chakra to break free, then headbutted Gaara, making Shukaku's body crumbles. Gaara and his siblings fled to the scene.

Ino was out of Gaara's hand and she was about to fall, but Sasuke catches her. Ino looked for Naruto and found him lying on the floor. She ran up to Naruto.

Ino hugged him, "Hey buddy! You saved me and Sasuke's life. You're really strong. Thank you so much." Ino was crying and Sasuke seeing this made him jealous. Not just he's jealous of Ino thanking him, but jealous of how Naruto getting stronger.

"No problem, Ino." She let go of Naruto and she walked up to Sasuke.

"Hey, you did good too." Ino said. She hugged him. Sasuke admit that made him feel good, but he was mad about Naruto getting stronger. They went back to village. They find out Shikamaru and Asuma Sensei beat the 9 Oto ninjas. Sasuke checked in to the hospital. Sakura came in to his room and she brings apple.

"Yum. Doesn't this look delicious." Sakura showed Sasuke the apples.

"Hn." Someone knocked on the door and it was Naruto.

"Naruto? Hey Ino told me what you do earlier. That was really nice of you." Sakura said while cutting the apples

Naruto blushed, "Yeah, I didn't even know I had it in me."

"So you saved Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto said. Sasuke was quiet and he doesn't have any emotions in his face. He was annoyed that his teammates are talking how Naruto saved the day or how he got stronger. Sakura was finished cutting the apples and placed it on a plate. She handed to Sasuke, but surprisingly Sasuke slapped it away. The plate crashed to floor and Naruto jumped.

"Hey, what's the big deal, Sasuke? She was trying to help you!" Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke looked at him.

"I want to fight you, Naruto." Sakura looked at Sasuke of what he had said.

"Sasuke, are you crazy. You're injured. The least you can do is rest!" Sakura said. He ignored her.

Naruto smirked, "I would fight you, but your injured." Sasuke took his blanket off of him.

"I don't care. Let's fight now!" Sasuke said. Sakura was trying to calm Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey guys stop-…" Sakura got interrupted by Naruto.

"Alright Sasuke, but I won't go easy on you."

"No guys … please-…" Sakura got interrupted by Sasuke.

"Follow me." Naruto followed him and they were at the roof. They started fighting and attacking each other. Sakura went on the roof and she saw Sasuke using his Chidori and Naruto using his rasengan. Sakura ran up to them and tried to stop her teammates from fighting. Just then, Kakashi came out of no where and grabbed Sasuke's hand and Naruto's hand and threw them.


	7. Chapter 7 An Invitation from the Sound

Love or Trust?

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Sasuke and Naruto both landed on a water tower and their strikes were there too. Sasuke looked at his strike and he smirked at Naruto's; thinking that he had the most water coming out of his water tower than Naruto's. Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"Sasuke, I taught you that Chidori because I didn't want you avoiding that curse mark and to forfeit the desire of revenge. The Chidori was a blade to protect your friends; not to sever those bonds." Kakashi explained it to Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You have no idea what I'm going through right now." He was about to leave. He flipped backwards and now he was in the back of the water tower. When he landed, he saw Naruto's water tower from the back. It had a big hole.

"Damn it!" Sasuke said while leaving. He jumped in a tree and just sat there. He had a lot of things on his mind.

_How did Naruto get so much strong? The last time I saw him weak was the first mission we went too. It's either him getting stronger or I'm getting weaker. I didn't expect him beating Kiba's ass or Neji's too. I didn't even get to save Ino. What's wrong with me? Did I pick bonds over revenge? I didn't even realize it that I forgot all about my avenge for Itachi. _

While he was thinking; strings appear in front of him. He was about to escape from it, but it was too late. Now he was tied in a tree. He saw Kakashi in front of him holding the strings.

Sasuke was trying to get the string off of him, but he failed. "What's this all about?" He asked in an anger tone.

"Sorry, but I knew you wouldn't sit still for a lecture so I figure I have to pin you down." Kakashi said while still holding the string. He looked at the curse mark. "Let it go. You got to forget about revenge."

Sasuke looked at him with a mad look. He replied, "What!" He said with an anger tone again.

Kakashi respond, "Believe me. In this world, I met a lot of guys who feel the way you do. Trust me, those who followed the path of revenge it never ends well. You'll only tare yourself apart and even if you succeed and get your revenge, what will you have then?" He answered his own question. "Nothing and emptiness."

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted at him. "What makes you think that you know everything about it? It's easy for you to talk! You have no idea!"

"Easy." Kakashi tried to calm him down. "Just try to calm down."

"Maybe if I was to kill the most important people in your life, everyone who's ever meant anything; maybe then, I listened to you because maybe then you have some idea how I feel." Sasuke said.

"Hmm, it's an interesting theory, but I'm afraid that your little late to put it in the test." Kakashi said. Sasuke groaned.

Kakashi smiled, "Everyone you're talking about is already been killed."

Sasuke had a shocked face when he said that.

Kakashi kept on talking. "I had been around longer than you have kid. I had seen my share of troubles. You're not the only one who knows what it's like to lose somebody." Sasuke looked down. "So it looks like neither of us had left the charm life exactly have we? At least you and I are lucky to find new comrades to help avoid it. Anyway, I do know how you feel." He let go of the string. "With the Chidori you been granted a gift of all power. It's not a power to use against your comrades or to seek avenges. Okay end of lectures; you decided whether I'm saying hits the mark or not." He jumped away.

Sasuke just stayed. He stayed there till' it was dark. He was thinking of his comrades and the revenge. Sasuke looked up at the sky and he saw four sound nins. He stands up getting ready to attack. They all surround Sasuke.

"Okay, who are you? Out with it." Sasuke asked.

One of the Sound Nins talked first. He had a black hair with a ponytail. He said, "Were the Sound Ninja four. I'm Kidomaru the east gate."

"And I'm Sakon the west gate." The guy with gray hair said.

"I'm Jirobo the south gate." The guy with orange hair said.

"I'm Tayuya the north gate." The girl with red hair. When they were finished talking, they just jumped everywhere and they were fast too. Sasuke looked around to counter attack. Kidomaru attacked first, but Sasuke was managed to block it. When he blocked it Sakon attacked Sasuke from behind, but Sasuke kicked him and he landed in a tree. Then Jirobo attacked, but Sasuke grabbed Kidomaru's arm and Jirobo's arm and he threw them in a tree and it hit Tayuga and Sakon. Smoke was coming out and when it disappeared, Sasuke saw logs instead of the enemies. They were behind him.

"This guy is weak." Sakon said. Everyone agreed. Sasuke getting mad at this kept on attacking, but he ended up hitting against the wall. They finally settled down. They told him that if he wants to leave Konoha and train with Orochimaru to get his revenge on Itachi. First, he was denying about leaving Konoha, but they told him that Orochimaru made them stronger. He finally agreed. They told him to meet them in front of the gates in around 10. They left and Sasuke walked home to pack his things. He walked to his apartment and packed. When he was done packing, he looked at the picture frame that was in his room. It was his teammates. He put it down and left.

While he was walking, Sakura notice he was leaving. They talked a lot mostly Sakura. She told him that she loved him, but it looks like he didn't care. Sasuke appeared behind her and told her thank you and he made her faint. He carried her to the bench and she slept there.

Sasuke wanted to say his good bye to Ino, but they needed to go right now. While they were walking, Sakon scent someone was following them.

"Okay, come out. If you don't we'll have to kill you." He said. When the follower came out they all saw a girl with blonde hair. She had purple clothes.

Sasuke's eyes widen. "Ino?"

"Sasuke, you know this girl." Kidomaru said.

Sasuke nodded as in yes, "Can you give me a minute, I need to talk to her alone."

"What is she your girlfriend or something." Tayuga said. Sasuke almost blushed. They all left and they gave him privacy to talk. Ino walked towards him.

"You shouldn't be out here this late." Sasuke said.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. You're leaving to train with Orochimaru to get stronger and to get revenge."

"You know me well." Sasuke said. "Are you going to beg me to stay?"

"But I want you to stay!" Ino said while crying.

Sasuke smiled and hugged her. "I have to go."

"No, you can't leave!" Sasuke was about to leave when he heard three words he always wanted to hear. "I love you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked back. "I always wanted to hear that." He walked towards her. "Ino, you know me. I always wanted to get revenge on my brother."

"Can't you just forget about the past and move on." Ino said trying to make him stay.

"I can't. It's just too complicated."

Ino still crying said, "I understand what you're going through but-…" Ino stopped because Sasuke crashed his lips on hers. They pulled apart.

"I love you too. I will always love you. I'm sorry Ino, but I have to go." Sasuke said and with that he disappeared. Ino looked around and she notice that he was gone.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke, where are you?" Ino yelled his name, but he never responds back. Ino gave up and she walked back home. She was crying and she was hurt that Sasuke left and he told her that he loves her.


	8. Chapter 8 Sasuke Leaving the Village?

Love or Trust?

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry if the story is too fast, I'll try to slow it down:) Here's chapter 8, and please REVIEW!;D**

_Ino's Pov:_

"_No Sasuke, please don't leave." _

_"I have to go Ino."_

_"But… but… I love you Sasuke." _

_"I always wanted to hear that from you, Ino. I love you too." Sasuke starts to walk away._

_"What! Sasuke don't-…"_

Ino gasped when she woke up. She keeps breathing in and out and tears were on her cheeks. She looked around her room and she got up.

_It's just a dream. Sasuke didn't leave, it was just a dream._

She went to the bathroom and took a shower. When she was done with that, she tied her hair in a ponytail and wore her usual ninja clothes. When she was finished, she went downstairs. She decided to skip breakfast and visit Sakura in the hospital.

While she walking through the villages, she heard someone saying stuff about "him."

"Yeah, I just a heard that he left the village." A guy who was cleaning up the floor with a broom said.

"Wow, really. I never knew he would do that." Another guy replied.

Ino shook her head and just ignored it.

_Maybe they're talking about someone else._

Ino smiled and kept walking. People kept on staring at her, but she just ignored it. When she got there, she went inside. She went in front the 'Check-in desk.'

"Excuse me, is Sakura Haruno working today?" Ino asked in a polite manner.

The lady turned to her and smiled, "Oh Sakura just came in 10 minutes ago; she said she can't work today because she needed to tell Hokage-sama about something."

"What did she need to tell Tsunade-sama?"

The lady shrugged, "I don't know, but she sounded really upset when she talked to me."

Ino was shocked, "Oh thanks anyways." She ran outside and she was headed to see the Hokage.

_Why would Sakura be sad? Is it because Sasuke lef-… Ino shut up, he would never leave. _

* * *

><p>When she got there, she ran inside. She didn't even bother to knock so she just opened the door interrupting Sakura's and Tsunade's conversation. In the room, she saw a crying Sakura, Shikamaru, Tsunade, and Shizune with a pig.<p>

"Ino…?" Sakura said sobbing.

"What's going on here?" Ino yelled. She walked in front of the desk and slammed her fist down. "How come Sakura and Shikamaru are here?"

"You should know, Ino." Shikamaru said with a serious tone. "He did tell you, didn't he?"

Ino had a confusing look; she didn't know what he was talking about. She turned her head to Shikamaru, "What are you talking about? Who the hell is "He?" Everyone kept talking about "Him, or He."

Sakura put her hand on Ino's shoulder, "Sasuke… he… he left the … village." Sakura said still crying.

Ino calmed herself down and tears starts to form. "So it wasn't a dream." Ino mumbled to herself.

"Ino, what dream?" Tsunade said. Ino just stayed quiet. She was still thinking about what just had happened. "Well, are you going to answer me?"

Shikamaru stepped into the scene, "I think I should answer it." He breathes in and out. "Last night, I saw Ino wondering around the village through my window. My dad saw Ino outside and he told me to follow her, because my dad thought something bad is going to happen to her when she's alone. I refused, but he kept yelling at me. So I got up and followed her. I saw her and Sasuke and I believe it's the Sound ninjas. I hid behind a bush and eavesdrop on them. I didn't really pay attention when Sasuke and Ino were talking, but I did hear that he was leaving the village to get more power and get revenge on his brother. In couple of minutes, I saw Ino looking for Sasuke. And then next thing you know she passed out on the floor. I went up to her and carried her to her house. So, yeah that's what happened." Shikamaru finished talking.

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk. She was angry that Sasuke left. He was becoming more like her old teammate, Orochimaru. "So, that Uchiha just left, huh?" She turned her head to Ino. "Ino is it true what Shikamaru just said."

Ino nodded as in yes, "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Girls, can you give me and Shikamaru a minute." The girls nodded and left.

"Even, Ino and Sakura tried to stop him from leaving." Tsunade said.

"What are we going to do?"

"Shikamaru, I have a plan. Since your chunin, you are going to be the leader on this mission. You're going to pick strong comrades who will company you. Make a plan and convince Sasuke from leaving."

Shikamaru just nodded and left. _'This is going to be troublesome.' Shikamaru thought. _

* * *

><p>"WHAT! HE JUST LEFT!" Naruto yelled when Shikamaru told him the news of what had happened.<p>

Shikamaru had his finger in his ear when he was yelling. "What a drag. Early in the morning and your already too loud." He sighs, "Are you in or what?"

"Of course I am." He turned back inside his house. "Let me just change." He quickly changed and they both ran to look for more comrades.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru already had his team. Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and Neji were going to stop Sasuke from leaving. He told his team the plan and they agreed. They were in front of the gates and they were about to leave when they heard someone saying, "Wait." They all looked back and they saw Sakura sobbing in tears.<p>

Naruto looked at his teammate. He looked in to her eyes and he didn't want to see his comrade crying.

"Sakura, Tsunade-sama told me what happened. We got this, and don't worry we'll bring Sasuke about. Sorry, but you can't come."

Sakura wanted to come and help bring Sasuke back to the village. She turned to Naruto. "Naruto, you're the only one who could bring Sasuke back." She sobs. "Naruto… this is a promise of a lifetime, please… please bring Sasuke back to me."

Naruto hearing this, he smiled. He held out his thumb, "Sakura, don't worry I'll bring Sasuke back. I promise that I'll bring Sasuke back to the village." The boys turned back and started to leave the village and search for Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em><span>Ino's Pov:<span>_

Hours passed and days passed by and people in the village were anxious if Sasuke is coming back.

Ino woke up and did her usual morning routine. She decided to work at the shop. So she took a shower, did her hair, and she got dressed. When she was done she walked out of her house and headed towards the Flower Shop. She heard people mumbling about Naruto and the guys are back.

_No way they're back! That means Sasuke is back as well. Jeez, I hope the guys are okay. They might be in the hospital, I better check on them. _

She ran towards the Leaf Hospital. She decided to see Naruto first, to thank him for bringing Sasuke back. The nurse told her what room he checked in and she walked towards his room. She found his room and she was about to turned the knob, but she heard something unexpected.

She heard Naruto saying something. She put her ear through the door and started to listen.

"Sakura-Chan, I know I broke your promise, but I still want to keep your promise. It might take forever bringing Sasuke back, but I'll train more and bring Sasuke home. Believe it!" Naruto said.

Sakura nodded, "Naruto, if you ever tried to bring Sasuke back; bring me as well." Naruto eyes widen. "I'm going to train too, and become stronger. Every time we go on missions, I'm always a burden to you guys. I'm not going to let that happen anymore." She smiled and she opened the door and saw a shocked Ino standing there. Sakura hugged her and she whispered something in her ear, "He's gone, I'm so sorry, Ino." And with that she let go of Ino and starts to walk off.

Ino went inside Naruto's room.

"Ino… I'm sorry I failed. I prom-…" Naruto stopped when Ino hugged him. Naruto just blushed, his face was really red and hot.

Ino let go of Naruto. Ino smiled, "Naruto, thank you."

"But, I didn't bring-…"

"Naruto, I know you tried your best to bring Sasuke back. Even Shika, Choji, Kiba, and Neji tried their best to bring him back too." Ino smiled; "Someday you will bring Sasuke back." Ino was about to leave.

"How would you know that I would bring him back?" Naruto questioned.

"Because I believe in you." Ino replied and she left Naruto. Ino closed his door and she had tears falling from her cheeks. She went back to the "Check-in desk." She asked if she could see Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji. The nurse told her that they are at the Emergency room. Ino's eyes widen and went downstairs where the Emergency room.

_They're all in the Emergency room? Was that hard to bring Sasuke back? Sasuke should be upset about this._

When she got there, she saw Temari and Shikamaru waiting in the waiting room. She notices that Shikamaru was really upset.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading^_^! I hope you guys like it! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 All Grown Up!

Love or Trust?

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry if the story is too fast, I'll try to slow it down:) Here's chapter 8, and please REVIEW!;D**

_Ino's Pov:_

Ino walked up to her former teammate and the girl who fought him in the chunin exams. She smiled and sat right next to Shikamaru. Temari was in the other side.

Ino looked at Shikamaru. She could tell that he was really upset. "Hey, are they going to be okay?"

"I don't know. I should have been a better leader." He replied with a serious tone. 

Ino gasped, "Shikamaru, what are you talking about?" Shikamaru sigh and got up to leave. While he was leaving he saw his dad.

Shikamaru stopped and said, "I quit being a ninja, dad. Everyone on the team almost died. If it wasn't for the Suna sibling then they would probably die."

His dad sigh, "Shikamaru, you and all of your team tried their best on the mission. Don't ever say that you will quit."

"But-…" He stopped because he heard Shizune coming.

She ran up to Shikamaru and stopped. "Shikamaru! We have the results of the team. They are going to make it!" Shizune said with joy.

Shikamaru smiled and he had tears falling from his cheeks. "I swear I would be a better team captain next time."

Ino smiled. She walked up to Shizune, "Hey Shizune. When can I pay a visit for all the guys?" Ino asked.

"Wow Ino. I'm surprised that you want to check on them." Shizune said. "I heard that you're one of the people that are closer to Sasuke." Ino looked down when she said "Sasuke."

Shizune saying this felt guilty. "Oh I mean, umm… you may visit them by tomorrow."

Ino just smiled and she walked away. She walked around the village just to clear her mind off. She went to where the training grounds. She remembered when her and Sasuke first trained together here; in this spot.

_**-Flashback:**_

_Ino decided to train today. So she went to her favorite training grounds to train. She decided to throw kunais in front of a tree. _

_ "Okay Ino. You could do this." She said to herself. She threw a kunai at the tree, but she missed! _

_ "What? I did not just miss! Hmmm, I'll just try again." She grabbed another kunai and threw another kunai, but again she missed. She did her third time, but missed again. Now she went all crazy, and throws as many kunais to the tree, but again she missed!_

_ "Ugh! What the hell is wrong with me?" She yelled, very loud._

_ "Well 1, you're talking to yourself, and 2 you're aiming are bad." A guy said behind her._

_ Ino jumped and she looked back and she saw the smiling Uchiha. _

_ She smiled, "What are you my stalker now, Sasuke?" Ino asked and walk towards him. _

_ "What, you said what's wrong with you, so I answered." _

_ "Sorry, but I don't need your help." Ino turned around where the tree is and she threw a kunai and again she missed. _

_ Ino groaned, "Oh my god, this is so hard!" _

_ Sasuke smirked and walk up to her. "If you want I could help you?" He said and got closer to her. Their faces are inches away._

_ Ino blushed. "Umm… hey, I need my personal space." She took 2 steps back. _

_ "Hn, whatever. Do you want me to help you or not?" _

_ "Umm, sure." Sasuke walked up to her and grabbed the kunai that was in her hands. _

_ "Okay, Watch. Verrryyy. Cloosellly." Sasuke said slowly. _

_ Ino rolled her eyes, "You talking to me like I'm stupid or something." _

_ He smirked, "You are blond right?" _

_ Ino ran up to him and threw a punch at him, but he dodged so calmly. Ino just groaned. _

_ "Ino calm down. I'm just kidding." He laughed. He faced the tree and threw the kunai. He didn't miss! It hit straight to the tree and it was in the middle._

_ "How… how… how the hell did you do that?" Ino asked._

_ "Easy. But you need a lot of practice."_

_ "Please, teach me." _

_ "Hn, whatever." _

_**-End of Flashback**_

Ino smiled when she remembered that day. She turned to a tree and she threw a kunai at it. She hit it straight through the middle, thanks to Sasuke for helping her. It was getting dark so she went home and she sleep.

Years passed, and people in Konoha all grown up. People changed and grew mature. They become even more stronger. They trained a lot and become better ninjas.

_Ino's Pov:_

_Geez, why did daddy let me get up early just to work in the Flower Shop? Can't he tell I'm tired? _

Ino was working in the Flower Shop early in the morning. Her dad had a mission and he was excepting to open the shop and work.

Ino watered the beautiful flowers. She smiled at the flowers. Just then her stomach growled. She didn't have time to eat breakfast and she was starving.

_Hey, I can't work because I'm starving. Maybe I should close the shop and open it later when I'm finishing eating. _

Ino smiled and removed her apron. She brushed out the dust on her skirt. She wears a short purple shirt, a purple apron skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short fishnets with shorts underneath. She removes the bandages around her waist allowing her stomach to be seen and replaces the warmers on her elbows with fishnets and also she wears fishnets over her knees. She also wears an earring that Asuma Sensei gave her when her and her teammates passed the chunin exams. She doesn't wear her Leaf headband anymore.

Ino took one last look of herself and left. While she was walking she saw her teammates and her Sensei. She smiled and walk towards them.

"Hey guys. What are you guys up to?" Ino asked.

"Ino. We were about to visit you, but you're here." Asuma said.

"What do you guys want?" She questioned.

"Kakashi Sensei told us to visit him in the hospital." Choji said.

"Why?" She asked.

"He said he needs to visit us." Shikamaru said.

Ino nod and they all walked to the hospital. When they got there, they asked for Kakashi. The nurse took them to his room and Asuma just opened it.

"Hey Asuma Sensei! That was really rude." Ino told Asuma Sensei. She looked in the room and she saw Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi Sensei, and a pale guy she didn't know.

They all turned to team 10. "Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Asuma Sensei? What are you guys doing here?" Naruto questioned.

Ino walked in and smiled, "Seems like you're not happy to see me, huh Naruto-Kun."

Naruto felt his heart melt. Of course he wants to see her. He didn't seen Ino for like a year now. Naruto walked up to Ino and gave her a big hug. "Of I course I'm happy to see you, Ino-Chan." He let go of her. "How are you?"

"I have been good." Ino smiled. She looked at Naruto and she notice that he change. "Hey Naruto you change your clothes and your almost taller than me." Ino laughed.

"Hahaha, yeah." He replied. Ino smiled and walked up to Sakura. Shikamaru talked to Naruto.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hi, Ino."

Ino looked at Sai and she can't get her eyes off of him because she looked like someone she knew. "Hey Sakura, whose that pale guy?"

Sakura looked around trying to find whose she's talking about and she smiled. "Oh you mean that jerk! That's Sai. He's our new teammate. He's replacing Sasuke."

_Oh my god! He looks like Sasuke. Well, kind a._

"Ino don't think about liking him. He has mean nicknames that he gave me and Naruto."

"Eww, he's not my type. He looks a lot like…" She stopped. "I mean never mind."

"He looks like Sasuke, huh?"

Ino nod. She didn't see Sasuke for three years and she was dying to see him. She thought it was selfish when he decided to leave Konoha. She doesn't know if she could continue loving him or stop.

"Guys, can you give me and Kakashi a minute. I need to talk to him." Asuma asked. "How about you could all go to the Barbeque Shop. My treat."

"YAY! BABEQUE" Choji yelled. They all nodded and they walked to the Barbeque Shop. They all got their table and sat down.

Ino turned to Sai, "So Sai, my team and I didn't get to introduce ourselves. Soo, I'm Ino Yamanka from the Yamanka clan." Ino smiled.

"I'm Choji Abrume from the Abrume clan." Choji said while stuffing Barbeque in his mouth.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara from the Nara clan." He said in a lazy tone.

Sai turned to Ino and faked a smiled. "Umm, nice to meet you… umm…" He thought what he called Sakura "Ugly," and he didn't want to get hit by Ino.

_'Go ahead Sai, call Ino ugly.' Sakura thought. _

"Nice to meet you… Gorgeous." Sai said. Sakura's mouth dropped and Ino was blushing.

Sakura got up and she tried to give a punch to Sai, but Naruto hold her off. "WHAT! YOU CALLED INO GORGESOUS, BUT YOU CALLED ME UGLY?" Sakura yelled.

While they were done eating and Sakura done yelling they all left the Shop. Ino smiled and wave them goodbye. She was headed to the Flower Shop. She opened the shop and started to work.

Ino worked for about 2 hours. She decided to take a lunch break. So she closed the flower shop. While she closed the door and walked away she saw Sakura, Naruto, and Sai running towards her.

"INO! Tsunade wants to see us." Naruto said trying to catch his breath.

"Me? Why does she need to see me and us?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. Let's just go." Sakura said.

When they got there, they all stand around near the desk of the Hokage.

"So what do you want Granny Tsunade?" Naruto questioned.

"You all are assigned on an A-Rank mission." Tsunade said. "I found out where Orochimaru is hiding and I thought you all would be the best team to try and bring back Sasuke."

"But, why do I have to go?" Ino questioned. "I'm not even part of this team."

"Well, you are closer to Sasuke before, and I was hoping if you could beg him to come back." Tsunade said. "Well then you leave right now. Go and get ready to pack." They started to leave. "Wait! I forgot. Since Kakashi Sensei is in the hospital then we will replace with Yamanto."

"Where is he?" Sakura asked.

"He will be waiting in the front of the gates. Hurry and meet him there."

The all nodded and left to get ready.

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for readying chapter 9! What will happen along the mission? Will Ino finally get to see Sasuke and will he come back to the village? Please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10 Bring Sasuke back!

Love or Trust?

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry if the story is too fast, I'll try to slow it down:) Here's chapter 10, and please REVIEW!;D**

_Ino's Pov:_

_Wow, I can't believe I'm going on a mission! Eeeekkk, I'm so excited. But I don't get how Tsunade-Sama wants me to go on the mission with them. I was more closer to Sasuke? Was I? I didn't even notice that. _

Ino packed clothes, weapons, and scrolls in her messenger bag. She also brings her healing pouch just in case if someone gets hurt on the mission. When she was finished, she left.

When she got there, she saw everyone there.

"Hi, I'm Captain Yamanto and I will be replacing Kakashi Sensei." Captain Yamanto said.

Naruto smiled, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Ino Yamanka."

Everyone turned to Sai. They were accepting him to introduce himself, but he didn't say anything. Sakura elbowed him. "Idiot, say your name!"

"Oh right! Sai!" Sai said.

"Okay… umm… nice to meet you all." Captain Yamanto said. "Let's go, shall we?" Captain Yamanto lead the way.

"I don't get why we have to do this mission." Sai said with a serious tone. Naruto stopped and that made everyone stopped. "What did I say something bad?" He asked.

Naruto turned to Sai, "Sai, shut up!" Sakura and Ino gasped.

"This is troublesome. Who's this "Sasuke," that everyone is talking about? Why do you want him so bad?" Sai questioned. Ino looked down. Just then, Naruto punched Sai in the left side of his cheek. He fell down.

"Naruto, that's enough!" Sakura said. She ran up to Sai and held out her hand. When he reached for it, Sakura threw a punch on Sai too. "Don't ever talk about Sasuke, if you don't know him!" She walked back to Naruto. They started to walk again.

Captain Yamanto stopped to talk. "Since you guys are all fighting, I should take you to the Hot Springs just to cool off. My treat!" He said.

_Yay, a hot spring! I didn't been in one since a long time. _

They walked to where the Hot Spring is. Sai walked up to Ino.

"I decided to walk with you since your friends are mad at me." Sai faked a smile. Ino was spacing out; she didn't really know what Sai is telling her.

"Umm… hello?" Sai said.

"Oh, Sai! I'm sorry; I was just thinking." Ino said smiling.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Oh its nothing."

"Are you a part of Team Kakashi?" Sai asked.

Ino laughed, "No, I'm just here because Tsunade-Sama thinks I'm closer to Sasuke and she thought I would be happy to see him again."

"Well, are you excited to see him?"

"Hell yeah!" She said. "I love-…" She looked down. She didn't know if she loves him or not.

"You love him?" Sai questioned.

"I don't know. He's a criminal now, and I didn't see him for 3 years. I just want him back."

"Does he love you?"

"I hope he still does." Ino replied.

_Wait that's right! I don't know if he still loves me. What if he stops and moved on. What if he found another girl? _

"Hello, Gorgeous? You're spacing out again."

Ino laughed, "Sorry. You have to get use to me spacing out." They were here. They rent 2 rooms. One for the girls and one for the boys. The boys went to their boy's side and the girls went to the girl's side.

Ino took her towel off and she went in to the water. "Aaaahh, this feels so good." Ino smiled.

Sakura did the same and went in to the water. She said the same thing what Ino said. They were talking about their team and girls stuff.

_Back with the boys: _

Naruto was smirking. He was planning on peeping on Sakura. He went to the wooden wall that is covering the girl's side, but Captain Yamanto stops him.

"You know, Jirayia told me that when he was a little kid; he was peeping on Tsunade-Sama in the hot spring. Tsunade-Sama knew he was looking at her so she punched him hard in the stomach. Lots of his ribs were broken. Jirayia showed me his stomach and it had a big scar. So if I were you I wouldn't peep on Sakura."

Naruto thought about it and he knew Sakura-Chan trained with Granny Tsunade when he was gone. He knew that she could hit 5 times harder. Naruto groaned and went back to his spot.

When they were done, they went back to change. Captain Yamanto treats them with a lot of food. They sleep there for 1 day and tomorrow they'll start their mission.

Ino woke up. She stretched and she notice that Sakura isn't here in the room. She looked out her window and she saw Sakura and Sai. She smiled because they were bonding. She saw Naruto running up to them saying, "I know Ino accepted you as a friend, but I didn't know Sakura-Chan accepted you too." Ino laughed. She got her things and she walked up to them.

"Good morning guys." Ino greeted them. They all greeted Ino back.

Captain Yamanto came up to them, "Ready to go?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto started running.

"Hey, Baka! Wait for us." Sakura yelled. While running up to him.

"He must be really excited to see Sasuke." Sai told Ino.

"Of course he is." Ino replied.

_I know I am._

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think we're here. When Sakura battled Sasori, Sakura said that she knows where the meeting spot is." Captain Yamanto said. He turned to Sakura. "This is the meeting spot right?"<p>

"Hai, Sasori told me that he's going to meet Kabuto here." Sakura said.

"Okay, here's the plan. I will disguise myself like Sasori. I will give you a signal and that's when you guys came in to back me up. You guys hide where the bushes are." Captain Yamanto pointed where their hideout is. "Got it?" He asked.

Everyone agreed. They all hide behind the bushes. Captain Yamanto transforms into Sasori and he changed his voice just to sound like him. They wait till' Kabuto came in. Naruto turned to Ino.

"Hey Ino, what's the signal again?" Naruto asked.

"Do you ever pay attention what Captain Yamanto said?" Ino asked. "The signal is this." She just touched her nose.

"Oh okay! I got it." Naruto said.

"You guys, shhh." Sakura said. "I think I see Kabuto." Everyone looked at them.

"I thought you weren't going to show up, Sasori." Kabuto smirked.

"Hn, tell me where Orochimaru is?" 'Sasori' asked.

"Hey, the only person who will be asking questions is me." Kabuto replied.

Sasori was going to say something, but Orochimaru came in to the scene.

"Orochimaru? What is he doing here?" Ino asked.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto said in a confusing look.

"Kabuto, what's going on here?" Orochimaru asked. Orochimaru ran up to 'Sasori,' and he punched him. Captain Yamanto transformed into himself.

"I should have known that wasn't the real Sasori." Kabuto said. He turned to Orochimaru, "I'm sorry, Lord Orochimaru." He bows down when he said that. Captain Yamanto did his signal and that made everyone came in to the scene.

Orochimaru looked around who he is competing with. He looked at Ino.

"Lord Orochimaru, it's … it's that girl." Kabuto said.

"I know." He walked up to Ino.

Naruto seeing this got in front of Ino and said, "Hey don't you dare try to touch her!"

"Hmm, very well then. "I'll fight if you're more stronger than my Sasuke." Orochimaru said.

"You're Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Stop fucking using him!" He started to ran up to Orochimaru and punch him. But Orochimaru dodged his attach and instead he grabbed his leg and threw in where the trees are.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled. She was going to help him out, but stopped by Orochimaru. "Get out of my way!"

"But don't you want to know if Sasuke still loves you?" Orochimaru asked.

Ino stopped and listened to him. "Does he?" She asked. Orochimaru was going to tell her, but he got inturrepted by Naruto.

Orochimaru looked at Naruto. "Looks like Naruto entered his nine tails." He looked at Ino. "You better get out of here, or he might hurt you." He smirked.

She turned around to run, but the bridge was shaking. "Sakura, what's going on!"

"I don't know. It seems the bridge is about to collapse! Quick Ino, let's get out of here!" But they were too late, and the bridge already collapsed.

Captain Yamanto was already out of the bridge, but Sai, Ino, and Sakura were still there. He saw that Sai drew something in his scroll. Just then, he got an ink flying bird. He rides on it and he flew away. "Sai! Save Ino and Sakura!" But Sai didn't seem to care so he flew away. "Damn it!" He made another bridge and the girls landed there. "Sakura, Ino, are you both alright."

"Hai!" Sakura replied.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ino replied.

Captain Yamanto looked at the sky and he still sees Sai. "I better spy on him and find out what he's up to." He made another clone of himself and he told the clone to follow him. The clone listened and started to follow Sai.

"Ino, come on!" Sakura said. They both ran up to Captain Yamanto, while Naruto and Orochimaru were still battling. "Ino, what did Orochimaru told you?"

"He was about to tell me if Sasuke still loves me." She replied.

Sakura looked at Naruto and she promised herself that she won't be a burden anymore. "I have to save Naruto." She ran up to them.

"No Sakura, don't!" Captain Yamanto said. But it was too late she was almost there. Captain Yamanto and Ino tried to catch up with Sakura. Captain Yamanto used his Wooden jutsu and he made wooden pieces attached to Sakura's arm.

"Captain Yamanto, please let me do this." Sakura punched the wood and it break. She ran up to Naruto. "Naruto please stop!" The nine tails looked at Sakura. He threw a punch at Sakura's arm. She yelled in pain and she landed on the floor.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled. She was about to run up to her and help her, but Captain Yamanto stopped her from running. "Hey! What gives?"

"If you go there then Naruto might attack you too." He said.

Ino looked at Sakura, "Sakura! Hang in there!"

_What do I do? _

Naruto and Orochimaru were still battling. Kabuto looked at Sakura and notice her arm. He walked up to her. "Kabuto, don't you dare hurt Sakura!" Ino yelled at him.

"Don't worry Blondie. I'm just going to heal her." His hands were green and he touched her arm. He was healing her. He stopped when Orochimaru called for him.

"Come Kabuto, let's retreat. It's useless fighting with them." Orochimaru said while leaving. Kabuto nods and walked away.

"Hey! Were-…"  
>"Let them be Ino. We need to worry about Naruto and Sakura." Captain Yamato said.<p>

"Right." Ino replied. They both ran up to them. She started to help Sakura up. "Hey Sakura, are you alright."

"Yeah, my arm just hurt." Sakura replied. "Captain Yamanto, Ino, please don't tell Naruto what just happened. I don't want him to worry." They nod and they walked up to Naruto.

"He seems unconscious." Captain Yamanto said. "Let's wait until he wakes up." The girls nod.

"Hey, where's Sai?" Ino asked.

"He's with Orochimaru and Kabuto." Captain Yamanto replied.

Sakura gasped, "What! How come he's with him?"

"I don't know. I made a clone and the clone is spying on them. Right now, it looks like that Sai gave them some kind of envelope. And now they ran off."

"Well, we better follow them." Ino said. "Maybe they're headed to the hideout and maybe Sasuke might be there."

"Ino's right, we have to go." Sakura said.

"We can't. Naruto is unconscious, we have to wait." Captain Yamanto. "Right now let's take a break."

* * *

><p>"Lord Orochimaru, I think someone is following us." Kabuto said.<p>

"I know I could sense it." Orochimaru replied.

"What do we do?"

"They seem desperate to see Sasuke, so let them follow us. It could be like a reunion." Orochimaru smirked.

* * *

><p>"Captain Yamanto, I think Naruto is waking up!" Ino said. Naruto got up and he saw Ino, Sakura, and Captain Yamanto.<p>

"Hey, where's Orochimaru and Kabuto!" Naruto said while looking around.

"They got away." Sakura replied. "But we have to hurry! We can still catch up with him." Sakura said while getting up.

"Right!" Naruto said. They all stood up and they ran to the forest. Captain Yamanto leads the way and he told them the plan while running to tree to tree. They all agreed to the plan. They made it to the hideout and they saw the lair.

"Great, how are we going to get in?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura, do me a favor and punch the lair." Kabuto said, Sakura looked at him with a confusing look, but she did it anyway. When she was done, there was a big hole. "Let's go." They all nodded and walked in. "We have to be extra quiet."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, we got you company." Orochimaru said while walking in. Sasuke was just sitting and waiting for Orochimaru. Sasuke looked at the 'Company,' and he rolled his eyes.<p>

"You're late. When are we going to train?" Sasuke said.

"Right, let's go then." Orochimaru said while following Sasuke to the exit.

"Wait! Sasuke!" Sai yelled. Sasuke and Orochimaru stopped. "Your ex-friend, I believe his name is Naruto; is really annoying." Sai said with a fake smiled. Sasuke turned around and he activated his sharigan. Orochimaru seeing this stopped him.

"Don't Sasuke, you'll scare him." Orochimaru said. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and they left to train.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Remember to REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 The Reunion

Love or Trust?

** Author's Note: Hey Guys! Hope you guys like chapter 10! Here's chapter 11! && Please Review! (:**

Kabuto turned to Sai, "Don't worry about Sasuke. He's always acts this way." He starts to walk way. "Come Sai, I'll show you your room." Sai walked with him to his room. They were in the hallways and it was dark. It had candles hanging from walls. There were lots of doors. Kabuto stopped and he opened a door with a key. "You'll be staying here." Sai walked in and there was only a bed and a desk. Kabuto starts to leave but he stopped, "And don't try to escape because your locked in here." He opened the door and left.

_Ino's Pov:_

_ Geez, this place is so scary and creepy. The hallways are scary as well. _

"Captain Yamanto, what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"Were going to look for Sai." Captain Yamanto said. "When we find him, then he might know which room is Sasuke. And then we'll force him to tell us the information that Orochimaru is hiding. Right now we have to look door to door and we have to stay close." They agreed and everyone kept looking door to door. Finally, they find a door that is lock.

"Captain Yamanto, the door is lock. What do we do now?" Ino asked. Captain Yamanto used his wooden jutsu and he made a key. He used the key and he turned the knob. When he opened it, they saw Sai sitting in a chair. They grabbed Sai and they ran back outside. Captain Yamanto used his wooden jutsu and he wrapped the wood around Sai, so he won't escape.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Naruto yelled at him. "You're working for Orochimaru? I knew I couldn't trust you from the start."

"Sai, what is Orochimaru planning?" Captain Yamanto asked.

Sai looked down, "Orochimaru is planning to invade the Leaf Village." Everyone was shocked. He looked at Naruto, "Naruto, why are you so determined to bring Sasuke back? I met him earlier and he seems like a jerk."

Naruto laughed, "He definitely didn't change his attitude towards others."

"I want to know the answer." Sai said.

Naruto smiled. "It's funny. There was a time that I really hated Sasuke's guts." Everyone stared at him while he was talking. "Neither of us had families, but that didn't bring us any closer. I was always in the bottom of the class and Sasuke is always at the top, but when I looked back I got to admit that it was always fun being around that guy. I mean… I mean after all, Sasuke is the person who accepted me more than anybody else. Sasuke is my best friend. It took a while, but we have a special bond."

Sai's eyes widen. "A bond?" He sat up, "You may have a bond, but you still have to battle Orochimaru."

"Don't you get it? It doesn't matter how strong my opponent is. If he tears off my arms, I'll just kick him down. If he tears off my legs, then I'll bite him down. If he tears off my head, then I'll stare him dead. If he attacked my eyes, then I'll curse him dead. Even if I get chops into pieces, I will beat Orochimaru and take my friend Sasuke back once and for all!" Naruto said.

_Whoa Naruto! I never knew he could make speeches… that… that can blow me away! _

"Then I'll help you get your bond back." Sai said.

"What do you mean?" Ino questioned.

"Let me out and I swear I'll help you guys find Sasuke." Sai explained.

"How would we know you're not lying?" Sakura asked.

"I'm switching sides. I'm on your side now. After what I heard Naruto's speech, I decided to help him out. Just, give me a chance." He smiled.

"Sorry, but-…" Captain Yamanto stopped.

"Wait! I think he's telling the truth." Ino said. "He usually fakes a smile, but this time his smile is for real."

"Hmm, I think your right, Ino." Sakura said. Captain Yamanto did his jutsu and that made the wood that is attached to Sai disappeared. Just then, Kabuto came in to the scene.

"You all are not going anywhere." Kabuto said while getting ready to fight.

Captain Yamanto turned to his team and said, "You guys go ahead, I'll take care of him." They all nod and ran back inside to find Sasuke.

They went back to the hallway and stopped. There were four paths.

"How about we all spit up? We each take one path and if we do maybe we could find Sasuke faster." Ino said.

"Right, just be careful." Naruto said. They nod and ran to each path.

Ino kept running and opening each door to find Sasuke. She still couldn't find him.

_Sasuke, where are you! _

She opened a door and she saw someone sitting in a chair.

_Oh my god is that Sasuke!_

Ino walked in, to get a better view, but she found out it wasn't Sasuke. It was Kabuto!

"You're not Sasuke." Ino said.

Kabuto laughed, "Foolish little girl. Do I look like Sasuke?" Ino was about to run, but she the door was locked. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm and tied a rope around it. He set her down in a chair.

"Where the hell is Sasuke, you four eyes!" Ino yelled at him.

"Hn, don't move." He grabbed a tube that had a purple liquid inside it and he grabbed a small needle in the desk. He opened the tube and he dipped in the needle. He walked up to Ino and stabbed her with the small needle.

Ino laughed, "You thought a small little stab will hurt me?"

"No, but it will make your leg numb and whole lot of pain." He snapped back at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ino questioned.

"It's poison. Your leg will feel pain and you can't even move it." Kabuto said. Just then, he heard a loud crash.

He smirked, "Looks like Sasuke is in a very bad mood."

"Sasuke? What's going on? What was that loud crash I just heard?"

"Just shut up." He used a jutsu that will make him and Ino disappear.

Sakura saw Sai outside. She ran up to him. "What the hell? I knew I couldn't-…" She stopped because she heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura." Sasuke said with a calm voice.

She turned around and she saw Sasuke. "Sa..s...uke" She stuttered.

_'He changed his look?' Sakura thought._

Naruto and Captain Yamanto ran outside and saw Sasuke as well.

"Sasuke." Naruto said while looking at him.

"Naruto." He replied back. He looked around if Kakashi is here, but he wasn't. "And I'm guessing if Kakashi is here as well."

"Nope, Kakashi Senpai is hospitalized and I'm replacing him for now."

Sasuke looked around and he looked at Sai. "So he's my replacement."

Naruto looked around to check if everyone is here. He notices that Ino is missing! "Hey, where the hell is Ino!" Naruto asked.

_'Ino? She's here?' Sasuke thought. _

Just then, a puff of smoke appeared and it was Ino and Kabuto. Kabuto had his arm on her shoulder and Ino was still tied in a rope. They were standing near Sasuke in the top and everyone else was in the bottom. All eyes were on her.

"Let go of-… aaahh!" Ino yelled in pain because of her leg starts to hurt. She tried to move, but she couldn't. "What the hell? I can't move!" She yelled at Kabuto.

"I told you that your leg is numb and you can't move." Kabuto said. He turned his direction to Captain Yamanto. "Oh and by the way, you were battling against my clone." Kabuto smirked.

Naruto getting frustrated said, "Hey jerk! Leave Ino alone!" He yelled at him.

Kabuto smirked, "Okay if you say so." He just pushed Ino.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke's eyes widen. He was about to ran over there and save her, but Sai already catches her.

"Are you okay, Gorgeous?" Sai asked while carrying her bridal style.

"Yeah, oww… my leg really hurts." Ino replied.

_'Gorgeous? Are they… dating?' Sasuke thought. _

Ino looked at Sasuke and he looked back at her. They're eyes were locked together. Sasuke looked at Naruto and took out his sword.

'_Is he going to stab him?' Ino thought._

Sasuke ran up to Naruto. "Is you dream still being Hokage?" He asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

_No, no, no don't do it Sasuke. I have to do something. Wait, I got an idea! Sakura told me if you want to get rid of the poison, all I have to do is… stab myself. If I get in front of Naruto, I'm sure Sasuke won't stab me. _

"Sai put me down!" Ino said.

"But your leg-…"

"Don't worry about me just put me down."

Sai put her down and she grabbed a kunai in her pocket. She took it out and stabbed her leg that has poison in it.

"How are you going to be hokage when you're killed?" Sasuke bring his sword towards Naruto. Ino could move her leg again! So she ran up to Naruto and got in front of him. Sasuke's sword was inches away from Ino's stomach.

Ino faced him, "Sasuke, please don't." Everyone's eyes widen. "Please don't kill him." Sasuke dropped his sword and hugged Ino. She hugged him back. They pulled away and he took 1 step back.

Sasuke looked at Ino how she changed. He saw the kunai on her leg.

'_She stabbed herself to save Naruto? She changed so much.' Sasuke thought._

"Ino… you grew more beautiful. I miss you so much." He hugged her again and she blushed.

"Sasuke, thanks for the compliment, but can you please come back to Leaf Village… for me?" Ino whispered in his ear.

"Not until I finish my tasks." He said. They pulled apart because they heard Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, this is useless." Orochimaru said. "Let's go to our other hideout."

Sasuke turned to Ino, "Ino, I have to go." He starts to walk away.

"What! Sasuke you can't! Please I'm begging you. Don't leave me!" Ino yelled at him and tears starts to form in her cheeks. She ran up to Sasuke and hugged him from behind. "I still… love you."

Sasuke smiled, "And I been loving you from the start I met you. Theres something about you that always makes me want to know more about you." He turned around. "Ino, you're beautiful, strong, brave, and fun to be around. You're the most down to earth person I ever met. I'll give you a choice; you may come with me or stay here."

Ino was shocked. He's asking her to come with him? "Sasuke, you're the most down to earth person I ever met too. At first I didn't have any feelings for you. I used to hate you. But when I started to hang out with you, I didn't know how close we are." She smiled, "Sasuke, you're cute and I would love to stay with you, but I can't. I rather stay in the Leaf village where my friends and comrades are. I would love if you could come with me, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Captain Yamanto back in the Leaf Village. Now you have a choice; would you stay or leave with Orochimaru?" Ino asked.

Sasuke got closer to Ino and kissed her passionately. He didn't want to stop, but he had to leave. They pulled apart. "I guess, I'll see you the next time we meet. I'll miss you."

Ino smiled, "I'll miss you too." He turned to leave and Orochimaru did his jutsu and that made him, Sasuke, and Kabuto disappear. She watched as he was disappearing.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and tried to grab him, but it was too late. He was gone.

Ino walked up to Naruto and gave him a hug, "I'm sorry. I tried my best, but-…"

"Ino, thank you." Naruto said. They pulled apart.

"Hey Ino! Let me heal your leg." Sakura said while running up to her. When she was finished, they started to take a break.

Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto arrived at the hideout. Orochimaru lead the way to the entrance. Sasuke put a hand on Kabuto's shoulder to stop him from walking.

Sasuke whispered in his ear and he said, "If you ever lay a hand on Ino; I'll kill you!" He starts to walk away.

Kabuto gulped, "Yes… yes sir."


	12. Chapter 12 Kiba's Feelings

Love or Trust?

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for reviewing&reading!(: Please, review again, and enjoy this chapter!:D **

_Ino's Pov:_

_It's been a few months since the last time I saw Sasuke. I can't believe he asked me to go with him. I swear, if I see him again; I'll beg him to stay in the Leaf Village for sure. _

Ino got up from sitting in the stool and she watered the plants. Sometimes she loved working in the shop, but sometimes she gets bored. She smiled at the flowers that are blooming. Just then, she heard the bell ringing. She saw the person who walked in the shop.

Ino smiled, "Kiba?" She walked up to him. "Who's the lucky girl?" Ino said while petting Akamaru.

Kiba smirked, "I'm not here to buy flowers. The Hokage wants to see us."

She got up, "Hm." She removed the apron that was wrapped around her waist. She turned around, "Give me a minute. I need to get ready." She ran upstairs to change into her ninja clothes. When she was finished with that, she went back downstairs.

"What took you long?" Kiba said while heading out with Akamaru.

Ino followed him out, "It's not like we're on a date." Ino said while walking where the Hokage tower is.

"Oh so, you want to have a date with me, Yamanaka?" Kiba laughed.

"In your dreams, Inuzuka." Ino replied.

"Come on, don't you want to date a handsome boy like me?" Kiba said while putting his arm around her shoulder.

Ino smiled and took his arm away from her, "Umm, no thanks. I rather date Akamaru."

Kiba laughed, "That's harsh." Kiba looked at Ino and notice her eyes. Kiba thought her eyes were the most beautiful eyes he ever seen. He had a crush on her since Academy and he still had feelings for her until now. He was planning to tell her his feelings, but he's afraid she might reject him. He stopped and kept thinking about her.

Ino notice that she was walking by herself and saw Kiba and Akamaru behind her. Ino rolled her eyes and walked towards him. "Hey, Kiba. What's wrong?"

Kiba realized what's going on and he laughed, "Oh… Ino… it's nothing."

Ino starts to walk away, "Kiba, we don't have time for this. Let's go. So whatever you have in your head, get rid of it because the Hokage wants to see us."

Kiba starts to walk with her. _How can I get rid of you in my head? _Kiba thought.

* * *

><p>They were here and Ino knocked on the door. She heard the Hokage said, "Come in." She opened the door and the Hokage wasn't alone in the room.<p>

"TenTen, Lee, What are you guys doing here?" Kiba said.

Lee went in front of them and bowed, "Kiba, Ino, how was your youthful day?"

Kiba laughed loud. Ino hearing this elbowed his stomach. "Umm, Lee, my day was great." She walked up to the Hokage, "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade that were late. Kiba here was wasting time and we couldn't make it on time." Ino said while bowing to her. Kiba rolled his eyes that he was the blame for being late.

The Hokage stood up from her chair. "That's alright. Now since you guys are all her, you all will be backup for Team Kakashi. Shizune will company you guys on the mission. You will leave right now."

"Yes my lady!" They all said. And with that they headed out to the front gates.

* * *

><p>They were halfway there to Team Kakashi's hideout. Ino walked up to TenTen.<p>

"Hey TenTen." Ino said with a smile.

"Oh hi, Ino."

"Do you know what the mission is about?" Ino asked.

"I heard it was Orochimaru's doing." TenTen said with an angry tone when she said Orochimaru.

"Not only that TenTen, but we have to seal the Three-Tailed Beast." Shizune said while joining their conversations.

"And how do we do that, Shizune-sama?" Ino questioned.

"I'll explain that when we get to the hideout." Shizune said.

* * *

><p>They were here at the Team Kakashi's hideout. They all walked in.<p>

"I hope were not late." Shizune told Kakashi.

"You came here just in time." Kakashi said. Shizune, Kakashi, and Captain Yamanto sat in a quiet place, talking about a plan.

Ino looked around trying to find her pink friend.

"So Ino, you're here?" Sakura said behind her. Sai was behind them listening to their conversations.

Ino smiled and turned around, "Nice to see you again, Forehead."

"What was that Ino-Pig!" Sakura yelled at her.

"You heard me Billboard-Brow!"

"Hmm, Ino-Pig, and Billboard-Brow." Sai said while writing their nicknames in a paper."

"Huh?" They both said while turning their direction to Sai. Sai just smiled. Just then, the two girls punched Sai in the face. The girls laughed and walked away.

Naruto laughed at the scene, "Looks like they're at it again huh, Kiba?" Naruto looked at Kiba, waiting for a respond. "Umm, Kiba you there?" Naruto said while putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Huh! Oh Naruto, were you talking to me?" Kiba said.

"You were spacing out huh?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I just have a lot of things on my mind." Kiba said while sitting down.

Naruto sat next to him, "Do you mind sharing those things on your mind?"

"Hm. Whatever."

"So, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Kiba turned to Naruto, "I'll tell you if you keep your big mouth shut."

"Kiba, you know me. I can keep secrets." Naruto said with thumbs up.

"Whatever." Kiba breathed in and out. "It's this girl… that… I like." Kiba said with embarrassment and he looked away from him. "I want to tell her my feelings for her, but she might not accept my feelings and reject me." He blushed.

"Oooohh, Kiba likes someone." Naruto said enjoying the conversation their having.

"Keep it down Idiot, she might hear you." Kiba said while putting his hand in his mouth.

Naruto took his hand away from his mouth, "The girl you like is here! Who's the girl?"

"Ino…" Kiba finally told him.

"No way, Kiba you like Ino!" Lee yelled while joining their conversation.

Kiba getting mad at this put his hand in his mouth. "Damn it, shut up Lee." He finally let go and sat back down. Lee sat down with him.

"Bushy Brow? Where the hell did you come from!" Naruto said.

Kiba groaned, "I can't believe the 2 most stupidest people I ever met know who I like." Kiba looked around the room, if people heard what Lee just said. He turned to them, "Hey, you're lucky no one heard."

Naruto laughed "Hey Kiba, I didn't know you have a crush on Ino-chan."

"Yeah so?"

"Don't get me wrong, I find Ino attractive, but why her?" Naruto said.

"I had a thing for her since Academy, and I find her really attractive too, smart, and funny." Kiba admits.

"Are you going to tell her?" Lee asked.

"Hell no, but you two aren't! So don't tell anyone about this, you got it!" Kiba said. They both nodded and swear they won't say anything.

"Kiba." Naruto said.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"You do know she still loves Sasuke, right?" Naruto said.

Kiba's eyes widen, "You don't know that."

"Well a few months ago, Team Kakashi and Ino met up with Sasuke and Ino told him her feelings for him."

"Did he accept them?"

"Yeah," Naruto looked at him and notice that his smile faded away. "Sorry dude. But I'm not sure if she still likes him, so maybe you still have a chance."

"What if I don't?"

"You don't know that." He starts to stand up. "You'll never know if you ask." Naruto smiled and walked away.

Kiba thought about it and he planned to tell Ino his feelings when they're alone. Kiba smiled and stared at Ino.


	13. Chapter 13 A Sleeping Beauty

Love or Trust?

** Author's Note: Haaii Guys . Forgive me for not updating , I kinddaa forgot about this story . Sorry .[; **

** Anywaaayss , thanks for the reviews , and please review again . **

** Ja Ne .;p **

Naruto walked through the dark woods, but stopped because he saw someone sitting on top of a large rock. He took a step closer for a better view until he recognizes the person. "Yukimaru?" He asked taking one more step closer to the little boy.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Yukimaru asked getting up.

He chuckled at the boy and ruffled his hair, "I should be asking you the same thing… Didn't I saw you once at the hot springs?" He asked.

"Yeaaah, that was me." Yukimaru responded.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well? Why are you here alone?" He questioned in a concern tone. He looked around if anyone was with him, but it was just them too.

"I'm waiting for Guren. She said to wait here." Yukimaru claimed as he sat back in the rock.

"Well, there I don't see "Guren," so why don't you come with me in a safer area. Then, later we'll come back here and wait for her." Naruto emphasized scratching the back of his hair.

Yukimaru thought about it before agreeing to it. He looked over his shoulders if he sees Guren anywhere. No sign of her. He smiled, "Fine, I'll come with you. But tomorrow you better take me back here." He pointed out while sticking his scrawny hands out for him to hold.

Naruto watched as he sticks his hand out as if the little boy is his older brother. He fined that cute. He reached his hands for the little boy's hands and held it. Tight. He smiled widely, "Come on, you'll meet my nice friends."

Naruto and Yukimaru made it too the wooden hideout. He opened the door and they both stepped inside. Once they're in, all they could hear is a lot of laughter, and talking.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Hey guys! I found a friend."

Everyone turned their heads to Naruto.

Ino walked towards him, "Naruto, who's this little boy?" Ino asked staring at the unfamiliar boy.

Naruto let out a laugh. "Oh, this is Yukimaru. He was waiting alone in the woods for this girl name Guren, but she didn't show up. I didn't want to leave him out there alone so I decided to let him stay with us until morning."

Ino smiled at his supported friend, "Awh, that was nice of you.." She commented to Naruto as he starts blushing. She turned to Yukimaru. "Hi there. I'm Ino."

"Nice to meet you Ino, I'm Yukimaru." He said yawning, loud.

Kiba walked towards Yukimaru and wrapped his arms around his shoulder. "Oi, I bet this kid is tired. It's the middle of the night we should get some rest."

Lee yawned as well, "Kiba-Kun is right. We should all get some sleep. Goodnight." He said walking away and laying down on his sleeping bag.

Everyone in the room greeted, "Goodnight," and they all went to bed. Naruto showed Yukimaru where he will be sleeping.

_Ino's Pov:_

While everyone was sleeping, well … Ino couldn't. She shifted places on her sleeping bag. She tried sleeping in her left side, nope that didn't work. She tired sleeping in her right side… that didn't work either. Finally, she tried sleeping in the middle, but she couldn't sleep and she doesn't know why.

Ino frustrated got up and walked out in the dark. She decided to walk around in the woods.

She wouldn't worry about people secretly following her because first, she's a skilled ninja, and second, who the hell would still be awake 3 in the morning?

Ino smiled when she found a perfect spot to sit and watch the stars. It was on a grassy hill. She sat on the hill and gaze at the stars. This reminds her of her former teammate, Shikamaru Nara. She would always see him sitting down and watching the clouds. Sometimes she'll join him and watch the clouds with him.

Ino chuckled on the thought of thinking about her best friend. She looked around the area and it was peaceful and quiet. _'Wow, I wish I could stay here forever, but I can't.' _

She sighs and rose up from the grass. Once she got up, she sense chakra; somewhere around her. She quickly scanned the surroundings around her. The chakra she sense was coming closer to her.

She senses it again, trying to find out who it is. Her eyes widen when she thinks whose chakra it is. _'Could it be… Sas-.. wait it couldn't be him. Or is it?' _

The chakra is coming more closer to her. It was a _dark _chakra. The only person that Ino knew that has dark chakra is… Sasuke.

She frightened as she thought of him.

Just then, a kunai was thrown at her, but Ino simply dodged it. The kunai hit the oak tree in front of Ino.

Ino clenched her fist in anger, _'So, Sasuke trying to kill me, huh?'_

"Ino, what are you doing here? It's really late, aren't you freakin tired?" A familiar voice asked behind her.

Her eyes widen. That's not Sasuke? She slowly turned around and meeting eyes with a brunette friend.

"Kiba?" She questioned in a confusing tone. "Why are you here?"

Kiba rolled his hazel eyes and stared at the platinum-blonde, "Because, Baka…" He insulted her as he walks towards; inches away from her. "I'm here to bring you back." He replied sitting on the grass.

Ino sigh as she sat next to him, "You kind of scared me." She playfully hit in on the shoulders. "You don't have to throw a kunai at me, ya'know."

He tilted his head in confusion. "I didn't throw a kunai at you?" He said as he looked weirdly at her.

Ino giggled, "Dude, stop playing.. The kunai you threw is over-…" She stopped when she looked at the tree. There wasn't a kunai hanging on the tree. "Now, that's weird." She mumbled as she turned back to him.

"Eh? What was?" Kiba questioned looking around his surroundings.

"Aaahh, don't worry about it. It was nothing.." Ino said smiling. She yawned and she lay down on the grass; feeling comfortable.

Kiba watched her as he do the same. They both watched the stars together.

"Sooo, how come you couldn't sleep?" Kiba asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't know, I just couldn't sleep.." Ino responded.

Kiba sat up and stared at the floor. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Uhm sure." Ino said still laying down on the grass. "What is it?" She asked yawning again, and her eyes are ready to shut.

"Okay, well uhm, there's this guy I know. I mean you know him too." He cleared his throat as he speaks. "Uhh, this isn't working. I can't lie. I'll just tell you.." He said rambling on. "I have feelings for this girl. And this girl is a total babe. She's hot, funny, and she's down to earth. I want to tell her my feelings, but I'm afraid she might reject it. So what do you think I should do?" He asked.

Kiba didn't dare to look at her because he was talking about her. He waited for an answer, but didn't get one. _'Why isn't she talking? Oh forget it I'll just tell her.'_

"You know what, forget what I said." He stated as he fixed his hair. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Ino… the girl I'm talking about is-…" He turned around and found a … sleeping beauty? "You." He muttered under his breath.

He laughed, "I guess I was talking to myself." He picked her up bridal style. She was light. He stared down at her and she looked peaceful and beautiful. "You're every man's dream. Even me.." He whispered to the sleeping beauty.

So he carried her to the hideout without complaining.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here, out in the woods? Come on, were on a mission." A gray hair with glasses asked walking away.

The raven-hair sighs and clenched his fist with the kunai in his hands.

**Author's Note: So what'cha think? Please review and thanks for reading . . **


End file.
